


爱该怎样做

by Shanzhongyi



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanzhongyi/pseuds/Shanzhongyi
Relationships: 戴莫 - Relationship, 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 3
Kudos: 382





	1. 第一章

从公演上被冒冒亲到的那一刻戴萌就知道自己完蛋了，猝不及防被小后辈吻到嘴巴，吓得双下巴都出来了，毕竟她可是知道自己台下那只兔子隐藏的占有欲是多么的强，被亲到的下一秒小戴就默默地祈祷莫莫千万不要看监视器，要是被莫莫看到了......在台上强颜欢笑词不达意的讲完之后，戴萌走到后台，莫莫已经换完了衣服，其实很长一段时间两人已经形成一种默契，即使在队友面前也很少有眼神或者语言交流，但是长期的身体交流还是让她一眼就看出来这只假装刷手机的人其实压根连手机上显示的啥都不知道。后台人多眼杂，戴萌匆匆一瞥后坐到自己的位置上也假装玩手机，打开微信，看着最上方的备注，犹豫了一下，要不要和那只兔子解释一下？可是戴萌不知道自己该不该解释，用什么身份解释呐？如果两人是恋人，她可以名正言顺的说明刚才只是意外，可是只有做爱的行动没有说过爱的情话，她们两个，又算什么关系呐？急忙解释，自己会不会太卑微了？犹豫后，戴萌还是退出了微信的界面，今天的mc是和莫莫一组，自己还是注意一点，要是再出现一点同样的意外，戴萌丝毫不怀疑那只兔子一个月都不会理自己，想到此处，只能哀叹一声。

Mc4的时候，络络这个小奶猫又开始黏着自己，要说戴萌平时真的挺宠这个小屁孩，但是今天面对络络不断凑过来的脸，戴萌只能拼命后退，心里默念：“络络你想害死我呀，她还在台上呐，被当面亲了我才是真的死定了。”好不容易摆脱了粘人的小朋友，莫莫开始和tako对战，戴萌听着两个人你来我往，想着要不回去之后给那只小兔子点一份寿喜锅？这样大概不会因为刚才的事情冷落自己太久吧？打定主意后抬头，tako正好选择弃权，戴萌差点没笑出声，果然我平时的投喂还是有作用的，宝宝兔还是赢了。轮到莫莫受惩罚时，戴萌被一大堆人阻隔了视线，她想看看那只兔子怎么画tako 的，但是在摄像机面前，她不能和那个人离的太近。戴萌心里有点不是滋味，怎么这帮人天天老围着我的兔子打转，大mc小钱小孔她们就让戴萌有点不爽了，现在左看右看都看不到，戴萌有点急了，这化成啥样了？等到人群终于散开的时候，她才发现自己这只傻兔子居然赢了还被傻乎乎的惩罚了。嘴巴比心理的戒备来的更快，张口说出tako才是输家，莫莫有点愣住，刚才游戏玩得太开心，她自己都没弄清到底谁赢了，只看到自己被队友团团围攻。

而且莫莫没有想到戴萌会直接在台上维护自己，毕竟自从两人从纯洁的朋友关系变化成纯洁的床伴关系后，在公开场合甚至队友面前都极少有直接的交流。但转瞬间就回过神来，八成这个人在因为那个亲吻在讨好自己，莫莫忍不住在心里翻了个白眼，这个人到底知不知道跟女孩子示好要直奔主题的，哪有人这么拐弯抹角的，要是戴萌知道自己的维护换来这样的想法，大概得委屈死，人家只是不想让你被除了我以外的人欺负嘛。

事实上，刚才莫莫就在监控器前面坐着，每次一大群人围着监控器凑热闹时，莫寒从不拒绝，毕竟，能肆无忌惮的看那个人的样子除了隔着显示器就只能在做完爱后戴萌沉沉睡去后，莫寒才敢用明目张胆的眼神勾勒那个人的眉眼，鼻梁，唇形。几乎是在冒冒亲到戴萌的一瞬间，后台爆发出和观众一样看热闹不嫌事大的欢呼，在热烈的氛围当中，莫莫却觉得自己的心有些冷了，因为在刚才的欢呼中，她终于明白一件她早就知道就却不愿承认的事实：戴萌，从始至终，都不是她的。即使在看到的那一瞬间，她几乎想立刻告诉戴萌以后不准随便撩妹，她不知道自己那张脸多吸引女孩子吗？尤其是一些年龄比较小的小朋友格外喜欢这种成熟女人范。这样的念头只闪过了一秒，便被放弃了，哪怕内心的占有欲已经到了自己都害怕的地步，莫寒仍然保持着面无表情的样子。只有身旁的五折在那一瞬间转过来担心的看了她一眼，安慰的搂了一下她的肩膀。莫寒苦笑一声，抬起头对五折摇了摇头，示意自己没关系。

看着莫寒明明介意的要死却假装不在乎的样子，五折有些心疼，队友里知道两人真正的关系的没几个，五折是有次在KIKI那里留宿的时候听到隔壁房间莫莫没有压抑住的暧昧呻吟才知道两人的事情，莫寒对于独自承担这些感情烦恼也有些疲惫，所以偶尔也会和五折聊一聊。只是，感情的事，如人饮水冷暖自知。

公演结束后，莫寒坐在车里，闭着眼睛似乎是在休息，但内心涌动着许多情绪。她和戴萌纠纠缠缠了六年，不是没有想过放弃，不是没有想过断了，就当普通朋友，可是一旦戴萌察觉到莫寒的疏远，便开始以邀约，甚至撒娇，然后又陷入这种自我情感的拉扯。莫寒甚至觉得自己上辈子是欠了戴萌的，不然这辈子为什么所有的心思都放在了那个不爱自己的人身上。

本来两人的感情线应当接着按照剪不断理还乱的方向发展，直到莫寒表白的那天，一切都发生了变化。每次一想到表白那天的场景，莫寒就非常，十分以及特别后悔，最后悔的就是听了孔肖吟的什么酒后方知真心，人生就要把握当下，幸福是靠自己争取来的等等鹅言鹅语。莫寒咕咚咕咚往自己肚子里灌了半斤白的，噔噔噔的就跑去敲戴萌的房门，那时候她们还在外务，都住在酒店。戴萌刚一打开门看到的就是莫寒小脸红扑扑的，圆圆的眼睛被酒气熏得有些微微发红，甚至泛着水光，紧身短袖下饱满的胸脯随呼吸起起伏伏，短裙下面两条白嫩光滑的腿简直引人犯罪，何况一身明显的酒气。戴萌在心里暗骂一声，这个女人知不知道自己多有诱惑力，还敢喝了那么多之后来敲门，要是敲错了呐？敲到哪个臭男人的房间了呐？越想戴萌越生气，直接一把搂过来，关上门，把莫寒放到沙发上。

戴萌皱着眉头没好气的问：“你跟谁在一起喝的？喝了多少？”莫寒听到戴萌的语气，好不容易积累的勇气又泄掉了，懊恼地想她是不是嫌自己太晚来打扰到她了，可是来都来了，要不要表白呐？喝完酒后的脑子乱乱的，莫莫苦恼的摸摸自己的小脑袋。戴萌看着莫寒一脸的苦恼思索的样子忍不住笑了，喝醉的兔子真的好可爱，蹲下身，抬头看着那个已经迷糊的兔子，戴萌觉得自己的心里软的一塌糊涂，温柔的轻声问：“莫莫，乖，我把你带到卫生间，洗洗睡觉觉好不好？”莫寒费力地睁开眼睛，眼前似乎隔了一层薄薄的玻璃，那个人的眼睛好温柔，似乎还带着自己期盼的爱意，莫莫更加努力的睁大眼睛，想看清那个人的每一个细微的表情，在一片模糊中只看到戴萌明亮的眼睛，一张一合的嘴巴似乎在诱惑自己，莫名地，莫寒觉得自己有点渴，那个人的嘴巴里好像有能解渴的甘泉。戴萌看着那个费力瞪圆眼珠的小兔子，还越凑越近，内心失笑起来，想把她扶到床上去休息，刚直起身，嘴巴被一个柔软湿润的物体捕捉到了。

戴萌觉得自己的脑子里像开烟花一样，轰得一声就炸开了，那个柔软湿润的嘴巴仿佛定身符一样，戴萌呆呆愣在当场不敢动，任由莫寒从上嘴唇开始一点点的吮吸，吮吸完了上嘴唇，又含住下嘴唇，甚至用舌头细细的，来来回回的舔弄她的唇形，戴萌很清晰的感觉到莫莫怎样暧昧而缓慢的含住自己的嘴唇，用小小的舌尖试探嘴唇的形状，来回移动时，四唇之间银丝的粘连碾断，循环往复。戴萌觉得自己的心跳声大的都要冲破胸膛了，却沉浸在这包围着浓烈情感的氛围里无法自拔。莫寒完全闭着眼睛在凭本能接吻，吮吸到戴萌发出小小的喘息声，不够，这还不够，莫寒从沙发上蹲下来和戴萌一样的高度，双手从后面环住戴萌的脖子，在这个过程中两人的嘴巴一直没有分开过。莫寒微微仰起头，灵活的舌尖穿过被仔细临摹过的唇瓣来到了紧闭的牙关前，戴萌闭着眼睛感受到莫寒略带凉意的舌尖调皮的钻到自己的嘴巴里，她不知道自己该不该松开牙齿，对于这么深入的拥吻，她是第一次，甚至手都是虚浮在莫寒的腰上不敢用力，她感觉自己好像也喝了酒一样，嘴巴里渴望水源，脑袋完全无法思考，所有的注意力都在那人的亲吻上。莫寒并不介意戴萌紧闭的牙关，小小的舌尖摩擦牙齿上面的软肉，温热的鼻息喷洒在戴萌的脸上，戴萌觉得自己快要被融化了，上下牙齿也逐渐松开，那条舌头伸了进来，探到戴萌的舌头便邀请共舞。戴萌紧紧抓着莫寒的衣服，在唇齿间泄露急促的呼吸，莫寒挺直腰背，从上到下的搅弄，把戴萌的舌头与自己的来回上下的打转摩擦，小年下顺着年上姐姐的步伐乖乖任由她带领自己的舌尖一起冒险。

莫寒的舌头顺着戴萌的舌头从侧面缓缓划过，再从下至上的滑弄，两条舌头彼此纠缠，舌尖相互打转，莫寒耐心地，一遍遍的用自己的舌尖擦过年下的舌尖，舌面，舌头下面的神经，身体力行地教给年下情人间的拥吻是怎样的亲密而浓厚。幸好她的年下是一个好学聪明的学生，没多久就能主动追随着年上姐姐的步伐在唇齿间来回厮磨，长时间的拥吻让莫寒有些喘不上气，刚想把舌头退出来换口气，霸道的年下就把舌头伸到自己的嘴巴里，莫寒腰上一软，原本略高一些的地位转眼就被那人扭转，戴萌放开刚才紧紧抓住的衣角转而搂住对方的腰间，用力的把她贴向自己的怀里，舌头也不甘示弱的攻城略地，在姐姐的嘴里兴风作浪。这次轮到莫寒发出喘息，莫寒的声线本就细细的，在这样酒精味道浓郁，炎热的夏夜，被爱了很久的那个人的吻出深深浅浅的单字节语音，戴萌第一次听到莫寒发出这样暧昧却又引人冲动的声音，像猫抓到你的胸口，轻轻巧巧的却又没有挠到心里的痒处。

良久，缠绵许久的两个人终于分开了，静谧的房间里两人的呼吸声格外明显和紧促，空气好像被拉成了一条细细的线，两人再接近一分就是天雷勾动地火，一发不可收拾。戴萌看着那个人被亲到红肿的唇瓣，觉得自己好像更渴了，这种渴从心里的欲望出发，一直往上，充斥到双眼，莫寒本就不清醒的头脑更是被刚才的亲吻吻到迷迷糊糊，看着那个人，眼睛里似乎含着露骨的欲望。莫寒不介意那人这样的眼神侵犯，环住脖子的右手松开，修长的手指拂过戴萌通红的耳朵，用指尖划过额头，眉头，眼角，鼻梁，嘴角，这个时刻，美好的不像话。 

莫寒心里的感情像被打开的汽水，泛着泡的争先恐后想从嘴巴里说出来，“戴萌”细细软软的声音像是在蛊惑，蛊惑人说出心底最深的秘密

“呆萌，我爱你。”

戴萌在炎热的夏夜被从头到脚的浇了一盆冰水，彻底从刚才迷乱的氛围中清醒，她说爱我，戴萌不是傻瓜，那些若有若无的暧昧，眼神的闪躲，细致到点滴的相处，无底线的包容，她清楚那绝不是友情可以解释的一切。可是自己爱她吗？不是没有在深夜想过这个问题，被队友起哄取笑后，被她温柔照顾发烧的自己后，被爱情电影唤起憧憬却浮现的是莫寒的脸庞后，可翻来覆去的思考后，依然没有结果。20多年来从来没有这种经验的戴萌，实在不知道爱该如何界定，她喜欢莫寒的笑容，莫寒开心她也很开心，她会心疼莫寒的付出和痛苦，也会对莫寒与别人亲密的接近心里不舒服，她会想和莫寒相处的时间长一点，但这就是爱了吗？何况这是两个女生的爱，同性之间的爱是怎么样的？在进入这个团之前她从来没想过自己会认真的思考爱不爱一个女生，遇到莫寒后，很多事情都变了。

无数的深夜她给不出自己答案，也无法给到回应，她能察觉到几次莫寒想要抽离，想要离开，她便会跑去找莫莫撒娇，两人关系又缓和一些，戴萌知道自己这样做很自私，给不了别人想要的就应该放她自由，但是戴萌做不到，人类的自私劣根性在她身上也有，她一想到莫寒会彻底放下她，她再也不是最特别的那个人，甚至莫寒会爱上别人，为别人做给她做过的一切，戴萌就会有一种无法抑制的恐慌，像是害怕生命中出现一条巨大的裂缝。鸵鸟般的状态持续了一两年，她甚至以为她们会一直这样到毕业，但是从刚才那个缠绵的吻开始，戴萌知道，这个问题她无法再逃避了。她没有想到自己会那么沉醉在莫寒的亲吻里，完全忘记了周遭的一切，全心全意的追随本能的驱动，甚至四唇分开时有更强烈的冲动。

但是在莫寒真正说出这句话后，戴萌觉得自己的嗓子仿佛被胶水粘上了，说不出一句话。她是个理智的人，两个同性的相爱，会面临巨大的风险，何况两个人勉强算半个公众人物，被公开后面临什么样的压力可想而知。戴萌不是莫寒，莫寒可以为了自己所爱飞蛾扑火，戴萌却必须要考虑很多因素，首先自己家庭那一关就过不去，所以她没办法以同样的热烈回应对方的真心，但是她也不愿意伤害莫寒，那句我不爱你她也说不出口，因为她隐隐觉得，自己并不是完全不爱那个人。

可是成年人的交流有时候并一定需要用语言来表达，莫寒说出口后，她看到戴萌的眼睛像火花一样亮起一瞬间又黯淡下去，时间一秒一秒的过去，那个人垂着脑袋，像受伤的狼崽一样耷拉着耳朵。莫寒期盼的心情像坠入了冰窖一样刺骨的寒冷，其实莫寒懂，她懂戴萌的顾虑，懂戴萌无言背后的纠结，只是陷入爱的女人总是会些不切实际的期望，期待能有回应，期待能被宠爱。

只是这份期待，好像落空了呐。莫寒强忍住快要掉下来的眼泪，她是个骄傲的人，即使故事到了最后，她也不允许自己过于狼狈，她可以付出最真挚的爱，却不能给出所有的自尊和底线。

莫寒站起来，看着那人的头顶，始终是不忍心看那个人难过自责，深呼吸平复自己的情绪，避免声音中的哽咽过于明显。“我只是想说这句话而已，算是给自己一个交代，这样比较酷嘛。”莫寒努力让自己的声音听起来和平常一样毫无影响，心里却在一阵阵的抽痛，今晚过后她们再也没有办法自欺欺人，只能渐行渐远了，这一段感情大概只能当成大梦一场。她转身想要离开这个房间，再呆下去她一定会崩溃哭出来的，刚转身要走，左手被拉住，莫寒强忍的眼泪一下子就掉下来了，想要抽出手却被越攥越紧，莫寒闭上了眼睛，泪水控制不住的涌出，上次生诞季她也是这样拉住戴萌的手不让她走，只是，这一次，好像真的要离开了。

戴萌听到莫寒故作洒脱的话语，心里像被针扎了一样的疼，疼惜那个人付出的真情落得伤心，也疼自己给不了她幸福，疼为什么两个人在一起要考虑这些多的世俗。她何尝不知道自己的沉默是给这段感情判了死刑，那么傲娇的人，说出爱，把自己柔软的心捧出来听凭处置。戴萌紧紧抓住莫寒的手，眼泪不知道从什么时候流入嘴角，苦涩的咸味，这一次放开了手就再也没有回头的机会了，莫莫，上次你抓住我的时候，内心也是这样的绝望吗？

戴萌攥着莫寒的手站起身，看着那人背对自己哭泣时抽搐的肩膀，努力压抑的哭声，戴萌从身后抱住她，这是她们第一次这样拥抱，莫寒感觉到戴萌的手臂紧紧围住自己的腰间，把脑袋埋到自己的肩膀上，把自己整个环进她的身体，眼泪流的更加汹涌了，戴萌，若你不爱我，何必再留我？


	2. 第二章

半晌，莫寒咬了咬牙齿，用力掰开戴萌的手臂，头也不回的走出房门。刚把自己的门关上，莫寒就瘫倒在地上，用手捂住嘴巴痛哭失声。戴萌从莫寒走后就一直保持那个姿势一动不动，心脏一阵阵的揪痛，嘴角扯出苦涩的笑容，这是你想看到的吗？戴萌，莫寒真的放弃你了，你再也不会有那只兔子了，从今以后，她的欢喜伤悲，你都没有资格参与了。戴萌不知道自己站了多久，等回过神的时候，腿已经站的僵硬了，戴萌挪到沙发上，从喉咙里发出受伤的野兽般的低吼，任由眼泪肆意流淌。

那一夜，两人都无眠。

“下车了!”小钱的声音打断了莫寒的回忆，拿起自己的化妆包等，刻意回避了那个人等待自己的身影，径直走下去，戴萌眼睁睁看着莫寒从面前走过，完全无视自己，尴尬的摸摸鼻子。其实心里也有点委屈，我又不是主动的，谁让冒冒就亲过来了，后面络络我不是拒绝的很坚定嘛！紧赶慢赶，到了生活中心的三楼，莫莫直接走到自己的房间把门锁上了，戴萌走在后面心里哀叹，这只兔子怎么这么爱吃醋，醋劲还不是一般的大，这次得好好哄一下了。

莫寒关上房门坐到床上，其实她看到了戴萌就在她后面一直想找机会搭话。但是莫寒就是不想理她，介意什么呐？其实介意无非就是没有办法正大光明的在她身边，介意她的狼崽被人吃了豆腐，但最介意的也是一直藏在她心里的一个隐患，她们现在关系可以说是最见不得光的那种床伴关系，自从那次之后，两人就保持床上亲密接触，床下形同陌路的状态。她对戴萌来说大概属于发泄欲望之类的角色？她不确定也不敢问，怕像那次表白一样连这种关系都维持不下去。如果有了其他更漂亮的女生，或者出现了会让戴萌心动的那个人，自己注定是会被抛弃的那个。又或许第一次的那天晚上，是其他的女生，那么现在和戴萌处于床伴关系的就是别人了。归根到底，莫寒介意的还是在戴萌那里自己是不是不可取代的那一个。莫寒把脑袋埋到腿上，她也觉得自己过于卑微，可对戴萌，她受不了再失去一次，反正人生只有一次，就当豪赌把。

半夜12点半，“咚咚咚”，三声不轻不重的敲门声，莫寒知道除了那人没谁再会半夜到访，犹豫片刻还是从床上下来打开了房门。戴萌一闪身进来了顺道锁上了门，莫寒开了门后就转身上了床，甚至都没说一句话。戴萌穿着睡衣，头发半干不干的样子，显然刚洗过，整个房间里都是莫寒的低气压，戴萌也不敢擅自掀起被子钻进去，但是房间里冷气开的足足的，不过两三分钟，戴萌就抱着胳膊后悔大半夜跑过来讨好那个傲娇的人了。

总算莫寒抬眼看了一眼戴萌，戴萌立马皱起眉毛，两只漂亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，露出一脸可怜相，莫寒知道小狼是在扮可怜，但心里还是软了，口气也软了下来，拉开被子一角：“进来吧”戴萌如蒙大赦，立马踢掉拖鞋，上了床就往莫寒怀里死靠，手也开始不老实，顺着睡衣的边缘就摸到细腻的腹部，左右摩擦了几下就想接着往上爬，刚到山脚下手就被抓住了。“你干嘛？”莫莫脸色微红，尽管她知道半夜过来肯定不是盖被纯聊天，但是今天的事情还是让她有些不爽。

戴萌嘿嘿傻笑了两声，凑近莫寒耳边，用两人都能听清的音量说：“干你。”莫寒的脸腾一下涨红了，两人已经做过那么多次，几乎下意识莫寒就想到接下来的画面，情不自禁地身体已经有些发热。在戴萌说完干你之后，被抓住的手就灵活的摆脱束缚，径直往上抓住丰满，莫寒并没有穿内衣，胸部一下子被抓个满怀。莫寒满脸通红地转过头，任由戴萌在自己身上四处作乱，戴萌左手在衣服揉捏莫寒的乳房，用整个手掌包住，像揉面团一样把胸部揉出各种形状，小小的乳尖随着戴萌的动作逐渐挺立，像小石子一样在戴萌的掌心滚来滚去，把戴萌心里弄得痒痒的，左手从莫寒的背后抽出来解开了睡衣。

一时间，春光无限，傲人的乳房即使躺着也呈现出漂亮的倒碗形，在山峰上有两朵梅花已悄然盛开，小小的乳尖怯怯地挺立，好不引人怜爱，粉嫩的乳晕因为接触到冷空气，被激起一个个小疙瘩。莫寒把头转过来，看到就是戴萌眼睛一眨不眨的盯着自己的胸部，而且这个视角她可以很清楚的看到自己的乳尖被那人揉了两下就很有感觉的硬了，好像在向那人索要更多的疼爱，尽管心中羞涩，可是看到戴萌对自己身体的着迷，莫寒心里还是有些甜蜜，毕竟，这也代表自己对她的吸引力。

戴萌确实被挺立的乳尖吸引了，在昏暗的灯光下，饱满的胸脯投射出阴影，乳尖随着身下人的呼吸起起伏伏。伸出食指和中指，夹住一边乳头缓缓摩擦，乳尖被玩的越来越硬，戴萌仍嫌不过瘾，夹住顶点往外拉，然后在放手，看着莫寒的乳房像水波一样的晃荡，坏心眼的用手指压住硬硬的乳头往乳房的塞，弄得莫寒胸部又涨又舒服，被冷落的另一边乳房也情不自禁的往上挺，想得到戴萌公平的揉弄。

身下人小小的心思没有躲过戴萌的眼睛，戴萌挺起身，看着莫寒潮红的脸，媚眼如丝的眼神，轻轻的含住莫寒的嘴唇，给了她一个温柔又舒服的吻，两只手也没闲着，一起包住乳房揉捏，时不时用指甲刮过挺立的乳头，引得莫寒从两人交缠的嘴巴里泄出呻吟：“嗯~~轻点~~哦~~”莫寒细细的嗓音叫起床来简直就是春药，本来还算温柔的戴萌立马觉得血气有些不稳，手也加重了力气，两只手的大拇指和食指捏住乳头就开始玩，甚至用手把乳房往中间挤，用一只手玩奶子，另一只手从背后往下探，隔着睡裤摸到挺翘的屁股，便毫不客气的揉起来。戴萌松开莫寒已经被吻肿的嘴巴，含住火热地耳垂，用舌尖开始描绘耳廓的形状。

莫寒被松开的嘴巴里发出舒服的喟叹，耳朵里传来那人被自己引诱的粗重的鼻息，一下一下的舔弄自己的耳垂，肿胀的乳尖在戴萌的手指下得到了很好的抚慰，火热地手掌还在自己的屁股上摸来摸去，莫寒都能感觉到自己下体渐渐潮湿，夹紧了双腿也挡不住私密处的空虚。戴萌的嘴巴从耳垂向下，一路用舌头在莫寒的脖子，锁骨滑下，留出一道淫秽的水痕，在被玩的硬到不行的乳尖前停下，莫寒察觉到戴萌的停顿和视线的集中点，羞耻地闭上了眼睛，她知道自己对戴萌有多敏感，下体越来越热和越来越湿的感觉都在提醒自己，她已经被戴萌弄到彻底动情了。

戴萌火热地视线盯着莫寒的乳尖，尽管摸过尝过很多次了，但每次做爱她都会对莫寒的乳房爱不释手，极尽爱抚舔弄之能，甚至有次戴萌光舔弄莫寒的乳尖，就在裤子外面揉揉莫寒的小穴，就把莫寒给玩高潮了。戴萌看着因为自己的抚弄高高翘起的乳尖，咽了一口口水，探出舌尖对准乳头，快速的左右抖动舌头，莫寒忍不住呻吟“啊~~戴萌~~嗯~~好坏~~啊”左右抖动的好几次方才放过，被用舌尖爱怜过的乳头一层水光，淫秽又色情，戴萌忍不住在心里暗骂，这种女人，做过一次谁不想天天绑在床上，做爱做到下不来床。两人之所以保持这么久的床上的关系，与过分舒爽和谐的做爱体验是分不开的。

戴萌坏心眼又起来了，把舌头伸出然后重重地弹到乳尖上，略带痛感又舒服的感觉刺激的莫寒下体忍不住流出了一股液体，彻底染湿了内裤。莫寒忍不住睁开眼睛，这种方式戴萌以前从来没用过，第一次被这样对待，戴萌见莫寒看着自己，更是得意地扬了下眉毛，然后又重重地弹到另一边的乳尖上，满意地听到莫寒发出压抑又舒服的声音。莫寒脸色潮红，看着心爱的人像孩子一样在自己胸口玩着想让自己更舒服的花样，恍然间明白做爱里为何有个爱字，在一次次的性交中，被这样用心的取悦，即使只是身体的接触，心仍会猛烈的跳动。那戴萌呐，她也会有这样强烈的心动吗？

戴萌感觉到身下人心思有些飘忽，不满的用手掌拍了一下莫寒小巧的屁股，撅起嘴巴，不满道：“你在想什么，今天我没让你有感觉吗？”如此幼稚的行为让莫寒忍不住嗤笑出来，觉得自己的小年下十分可爱。但是这笑声在卖力服务的戴萌耳朵里听起来就有点像嘲笑了，狼崽有点郁闷，难道莫寒觉得刚才的新花样不够舒服？觉得自己技术下降了所以才嘲笑自己？没让对方爽到，实在是件丢人的事情，思至此，戴萌面子有点挂不住了，不再用舌头弹乳头，直接把小小的乳尖含在嘴里，用牙齿和舌尖摸弄莫寒的敏感，莫寒一下子感觉乳头被戴萌吸住，湿润柔软的感觉从胸口传到双腿间的小穴，小穴口已经湿的一塌糊涂了，戴萌因为刚才的笑恼羞成怒，口里对可怜的乳头又咬又用力吮吸，直玩的乳头涨成不行放过改为含住另一边，莫寒承受不了这么粗鲁的对待，而且下体一直没有被爱抚到，屁股后面的手掌火热无比，但就是不往前面已经流出透明液体的小穴摸。

莫寒被戴萌卖力的吮吸玩的眩晕，胸脯的快感堆积的越来越多，多到从下面的小穴里一直流出，莫寒都能感觉到内裤包裹下自己的小穴在不停的收缩，想有个什么东西插进来，插的越深越好，小穴的深处已经做好了蓬门为君开的准备。忍不住用细细的腿摩擦身上的人，暗示自己的渴望，嘴里发出暧昧无比的喘息：“嗯~~好舒服~~那里~那里~也想要~~”戴萌差点被莫寒淫緋的叫声弄得立马就想扒掉内裤，立马插得上面的小嘴说不出话。但是今晚戴萌的耐性极好，两只手不轻不重地揉弄着小屁股，感受着莫寒按捺不住左右轻轻摆动下体，无声的发出对自己的邀请。“哪里想要？”戴萌低沉地嗓音在做爱地时候让莫寒觉得自己会不会过分淫荡了，比如现在在听完戴萌的问句后又忍不住夹紧了双腿，企图靠双腿的摩擦缓解身体深处的饥渴。

“哪里？”戴萌的低音炮又问了一遍，莫寒闷哼一声，下体想被狠狠对待的感觉逼得莫寒再也不顾自尊，抬起耻骨摩擦戴萌结实的腹肌，“下面....下面的小穴想被你插....”讲完后莫寒羞耻地把脑袋向鸵鸟一样埋在戴萌肩膀上，她从来没讲过这么淫荡的话，“嗯嗯额~~啊啊~~”莫寒在戴萌小腹处摩擦，戴萌能清楚感觉到穴口的火热与潮湿，刚才莫寒大胆的回答让戴萌处于极兴奋的状态，从莫寒摩擦自己的状态来看，确实忍得不行了，自己也想插进紧致的甬道。戴萌坐了起来，把莫寒抱到自己怀里，脱下睡裤，只留一条湿透的内裤，两条洁白修长的大腿紧紧夹紧，戴萌都能感觉到自己的大腿快被怀里人从下体流出的液体打湿了。

左手环住莫寒防止从自己怀里跌落，右手直奔主题的伸进还被内裤包裹的阴户，用整个手掌包住并上下揉弄，“啊啊~~哦~再用力点~~嗯~~”莫寒仰起脖子，体内的欲望随着戴萌的动作被一下一下的带出来，甚至挺起胯骨让戴萌能揉的更用力些。戴萌太阳穴的血管突突的跳动，今天的莫寒有些过于主动了，戴萌略带粗暴的扯掉内裤，黑色的森林和溢出的液体成了戴萌致命的吸引源。

戴萌把莫寒放倒在床上，用力分开两条修长细腻的腿，腿心早已一片狼藉，阴核早已探出头，在淫液的沾染下显得楚楚可怜，原本被保护的严实的穴口如今洞门大开，不断流出的液体，一张一合的穴口，粉色的内壁，里面的甬道，尽数暴露在戴萌眼里。

莫寒用手遮住了自己的眼睛，尽管也不是第一次被看得清清楚楚，但是过分敏感的身子还是让莫寒十分羞耻，“不要，别看了”说罢就想合起腿遮住脆弱的小穴，却被戴萌用力按住不得动弹。戴萌伸出一根手指，用指腹按住了小核，小核上面已经沾满了湿滑的液体，按一下下面的穴口就配合地吐出一股液体，被按到敏感点的莫寒情不自禁地发出吟哦，感受戴萌一下重过一下的按压，下腹火热的感觉快烧掉她的理智。肿胀的胸口失去了抚慰后有些冰凉，莫寒两腿打开，双手覆上自己的胸脯，学着刚才的戴萌捏住乳尖抚弄。

戴萌按了一会儿，看到小核又肿大了几分，便用两只手指摁住阴核，快速抖动起来，整个小穴都随着戴萌的动作开合，莫寒把屁股用力往前顶，小核处传来的快感太多了，屁股下面的床单已经被液体弄湿了，“嗯嗯嗯，啊啊，戴萌，太快了，嗯，好舒服，啊，啊，慢点，再用力点，”莫寒被戴萌快速抖动小核的动作弄得爽到只能发出淫浪的声音，戴萌听在耳朵里格外兴奋，在莫寒声音逐渐变调知道她快高潮的时候，突然把手收了回来。

莫寒被从临界点的云端抛下，下体叫嚣被戴萌抚弄的感觉强烈无比，还没等莫寒抱怨，戴萌一只手分开包裹嫩穴口的阴户，这样，甚至连内壁的褶皱都被看得一清二楚。莫寒喘息着说不要，还没待她想遮住春色，戴萌一巴掌整个拍打在极度敏感地泥泞处，发出肉体和肉体相碰撞地声音，在屋里显得更外清晰与色情。“啊～”莫寒一下子僵直了腰骨，她没想到戴萌会用这么淫荡甚至有些变态的方式对待快被玩坏的自己，但是小穴口和阴蒂是莫寒最敏感地部分，同时被用力拍打再加上这种略带屈辱地心理，好像被打了一下就要高潮了。

“别，不要，不要，别，戴萌～“戴萌被莫寒下体地盛况刺激地眼睛都有点发红了，而且这种略带惩罚的方式第一次用，戴萌也觉得无比兴奋，更是重重的拍打了两下，穴口被打成啪啪的声音，透明的体液都溅到戴萌的脸上，莫寒感觉自己快泄了，但是被这样弄喷出来显得自己太淫荡，太过不知羞耻，手推着戴萌的脑袋想让她停止。

”不要再来了，啊，唔，啊啊啊，真的不行了”戴萌哪里听得进去，更是发狠地用整个手掌连续拍打，莫寒终于忍不住，在戴萌的手里喷出大量的体液，穴口紧紧地贴在戴萌的手心，体液多的从手掌的周围流下，莫寒两条腿因为长时间的弯曲和高潮地刺激都有些发抖。戴萌放下莫寒弯着的两条腿，一只手仍温柔地贴在下体，安慰因高潮不断开合的穴口，吻了吻莫寒眼角被生理反应激出来的眼泪。戴萌用额头贴着莫寒的额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，嘴巴轻啄几下兔子的薄唇，耐心地等待莫寒从高潮的余韵中缓过来。

“舒服吗？”戴萌轻轻地问，莫寒终于缓过来听到这个问题忍不住又想起刚才自己甚至被拍打都能高潮，还喷出了那么多的体液，现在屁股下面一大片都是凉凉的感觉，就觉得万分羞耻，自己这样敏感，戴萌会不会觉得自己太放荡了。戴萌见莫寒不说话，以为她是在不好意思，抽出双腿间的手掌，简单地擦拭了一下，轻车熟路地摸上乳房，没几下又揉的莫寒咬着嘴唇泄出呻吟。

虽然已经高潮了一次，但是下面的穴里的空虚却愈发明显。她不知道今天戴萌怎么那么的好耐心，但是下体的火热让她抛去了羞耻心，想要戴萌狠狠地满足她，“啊～～，戴萌～～我不行了～进来好不好....呜呜呜呜，好想要，好难受...”

话音刚落，戴萌不由分说地猛地插进小穴一根手指，直顶进深处，莫寒被一下进入，喉咙一下哽住，仰着头发出意味不明地喘息，戴萌没有等莫寒适应，她早就被莫寒的话弄的欲火焚身了，只想今晚好好地把莫寒做到爽上天。莫寒的甬道一向紧窄，最妙的是通道深处会有种吸力，像是要把入侵者引到深处，周围的褶皱紧紧地包裹住戴萌的食指，戴萌被那里的紧致湿滑的软肉包裹住食指。

插进去又抽出来，感受温暖的腔肉不舍得收缩，莫寒咬住下唇，防止过多的欢愉被泄露。刚高潮的甬道还很敏感，所有的感官都集中在了火热的下体，她能清楚的感觉到，戴萌的手指推进来，迫使保护甬道的嫩肉分开，深处不自觉地抽动，使得抽插的快感更加强烈。戴萌在莫寒的脸上四处寻吻，向羽毛一样轻柔地拨弄心弦，莫寒扭过头寻到戴萌的双唇，交换了一个热烈的吻。

戴萌边用舌尖纠缠着莫寒软软的小舌头，边用食指在穴里画着圆圈，寻找最隐蔽的敏感点，莫寒被吻住地嘴巴里发出呜呜地声音，小穴深处的情潮随手指的运动而泛滥，灵活的手指不停的扣弄深处的痒肉，非但没有止痒，反而更让莫寒感觉又舒服又不满足，戴萌感觉到小兔子悄悄地跟随她抽插的节奏晃动下体，想让她给贪吃的小穴更多的愉悦。戴萌在又一次深深地顶入后抽出手指，带出一声轻柔地呻吟，然后两指并立，干脆利落的捅进正开合邀请侵犯者的穴口，莫寒身子一抖，松开戴萌的嘴唇，闭眼喘息，感受身下强烈的快感。

戴萌转而把火热的舌头吸住莫寒已经通红的耳尖，身下的抽插动作幅度却愈来愈大，两根手指插进去，首先感受到身子主人热情的邀请，火热湿润的内壁每次插入都会带出咕唧地水声，手指插的越深越感觉到里面的吸力，像另有张小嘴一样含住外来者。戴萌的手指快速地抽动，次次顶到穴里最痒地那处，莫寒大张着腿，被黑色森林覆盖的那处被人狠狠侵犯着，进进出出地带出一滩体液，抓着戴萌的手臂能清晰感受戴萌每次用力胳膊的肌肉鼓胀。

戴萌如此反复的插了一百多下，感觉身下人的肉穴快被她干成了水穴，“戴萌～～啊～好深～～嗯～别～别那么用力，顶到了～～嗯嗯嗯～哦～”莫寒被戴萌的攻势弄得舒服透了，身体也被不停进出的手指弄得上下晃动，挺立的乳波直晃，吸引了戴萌的眼光，另一只空的手抓住一只饱满开始捏成各种形状，上下一起被玩弄地快感引得莫寒发出各种听不出音节的呻吟。

戴萌任由莫寒流出生理性的眼泪，一心埋头苦干，又插了一百多下小穴，又湿又软地小穴好干的很，每干一次，下面的小嘴噗呲噗呲的发出水声，上面的小嘴也会发出压抑的呻吟，戴萌越插越上头，放开了已经被她啃的湿漉漉的耳垂，戴萌自己都能听到自己略带粗重的喘息和快速跳动的心脏。指尖轻车熟路的抵到一处不同寻常的软肉，两指在内壁里快速上下抖动，“唔”莫寒差点尖叫出来，扭着小屁股想躲开她的侵犯，却怎么也摆脱不了，那敏感处被一下下快速顶弄，上下抖动的手指打在娇嫩的内壁上，发出啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音，更弄的莫寒又难受又舒服。这般的玩了一会儿，感觉身下人快被插的不行了，戴萌又加紧的攻势，猛地抽插几下然后留在穴里抵着敏感处就开始抖动，然后再插几轮，“我不行了～～呜呜～～戴萌～～戴萌你好坏～～那里好难受～～啊啊啊～啊～”

莫寒的甬道紧紧地吸住戴萌的整根手指，大量的滚烫的液体冲刷着戴萌的指尖，大腿内侧的肌肉还一抖一抖的，莫寒终于忍不住激烈的快感，发出哭泣地呜呜声，紧紧地抱住戴萌，被干得高潮了。戴萌舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇，其实她还没干爽，还想再插一会儿湿软的小穴，但是很明显今晚的莫兔子异常敏感，甚至被做哭了，已经高潮了两次，看来今晚是没法再做了，毕竟兔子太累了她也心疼。戴萌想抽出还埋在下体的手指，但是高潮的通道把手指夹的十分紧密，略微动了一下就引的莫寒发出闷哼，只得用另一只手回抱住紧紧扒在自己身上还在小声抽泣的小兔子，心疼地吻了吻鬓角，安抚的摩擦她的肩膀。


	3. 第三章

半晌，怀里的小人儿终于不哭了，夹着手指的甬道也略放松了些，戴萌才小心翼翼地拔出自己的手指，被玩弄了一晚上的穴口发出依依不舍地“啵”的一声，没有了手指堵住，又一堆粘腻的液体从通道里流出，滴在已经一塌糊涂的床单上。戴萌用纸巾擦干净了自己全是体液的手指，看了一眼紧闭双眼显然还没从高潮中缓过来的的莫寒，抽出了一大堆纸，分开因高潮而闭紧的双腿，把纸巾对折，轻柔的帮对方擦拭一片狼籍的下体，莫寒感受下体的异样，把眼睛睁开，看到的就是戴萌正在为她认真清理的样子，戴萌的脸真的很好看，尤其是侧颜，流畅的鼻线，饱满的双唇，莫寒觉得如果不是这张脸，自己也不至于那么多年都没逃开这张感情的网。戴萌清理完，扭头看见莫寒睁着圆圆的眼睛，因为刚才的哭泣还有些红意，看起来既可爱又惹人爱怜，忍不住心都化了。

扔掉纸巾，戴萌靠在床头，把小兔子抱在自己怀里，用被子把赤裸的兔子紧紧裹住，防止被冷气侵袭。“渴不渴？给你倒点水好不好？”戴萌贴心地问，莫寒点点头，刚才的情事过于激烈，嗓子确实有点干，戴萌起身准备水，莫寒看着戴萌的背影，心情说不上来地复杂。

作为一个床伴，戴萌简直是模范，除了一开始由于没有经验，弄得莫寒只有疼痛没有快感，甚至还需要莫寒手把手的教导。之后随着次数的增加，莫寒每次都能被很好的抚慰到，技术好时间久，没有不良性癖好，还十分温柔，有时她都能感觉到戴萌其实并没有尽兴，但是因为自己过于敏感，总是没一会儿就高潮了，戴萌也不会为了自己满足就不停的折腾她。前戏充足，完事也不会拍拍屁股就走，作为一个床伴来说，这简直就是理想型了吧。当然，她有着床伴最优良的品质，床上从不谈感情。莫寒抿了抿嘴，低头看着粉红色的被子发呆，其实她宁愿戴萌在床上不要那么温柔，做完了也不要那么体贴，这样，或许她能更快的走出来，而不是总有种错觉，仿佛她们真的是在做情人间最亲密的事情，像两个两情相悦的人在彼此取悦。

戴萌拿着半杯水回头就看见莫寒在出神，坐在床边，“怎么了？喝口水”莫寒接过水，“没事”然后小口小口地抿着，然后干燥的嘴巴被一点点的滋润，戴萌在一旁有些尴尬。每次做的时候莫寒十分热情，但是做完了就一脸冷淡，让戴萌觉得自己有点像牛郎店的牛郎，“其实今天冒冒.......”

莫寒打断了她“跟我有什么关系”，语气冷漠，戴萌碰了个璧，也不知道该说什么，难道莫寒不是为今天冒冒地事生气？想到这里，戴萌反而有些失落，她本以为莫寒是因为吃醋才会生气，现在看来好像不是。戴萌站了一会儿，见莫寒水喝完了也没有要留她的意思，“那我回去了”莫寒没有说话，只是身子缩到被窝里，看起来要睡觉的样子。戴萌回到自己房间，压下心头不舒服的感觉，安慰自己，人家和你现在只是床上的关系，你凭什么自作多情的觉得她就是余情未了，你没看到她现在对你越来越冷淡了吗？甚至做爱的频率都降低了。以前因为Kiki亲了她一下，莫寒都会很大反应，惹得两人粉丝撕得天昏地暗。现在，却好像压根不在意了。不过炮友嘛，维持个一年多也差不多了，戴萌不停地给自己找借口。莫寒听到关门声才睁开眼睛，她根本不想听什么冒冒，她再傻也知道那是台前的无心，以前有Kiki，现在是冒冒，以后还会有别人，总归，不会是她就是了。

告白，被拒；床伴，是一场意外，一开始莫寒心中还有些窃喜，两人，总归有了最亲密的关系，但是随着时间的推移，两人好像只有在床上越来越契合，下了床就无话可说。渐渐地，莫寒看清了，这种关系并不是她所以为的那样，而只是像告白那次一样，戴萌只是没拒绝，但也没有接受。在团里，虽然都是女生，但总归也有些生理需要，戴萌，也只是将错就错吧。想到这，莫寒苦笑一声，把被子裹的更紧了，下体的异样和已经冷下来的湿床单在提醒她刚才的激烈，每次在情事里莫寒总是无法自制地被戴萌取悦，当她认清即使两人发生了很多次关系也不会对现实中有任何的影响，她就开始刻意的减少这种次数，有意地疏远，她不想自己越陷越深，虽然，好像是真的越陷越深了。

直到第二天，戴萌都有点情绪不高，Kiki过来找她也是一副兴趣缺缺的样子，好友敏感的察觉到，想调侃下气氛，“昨天你们也太那什么了吧，一直弄到3点，幸亏旁边住的是我和络络，络络最近又睡的早，不然...”Kiki递过来一个你懂的眼神，戴萌有些窘迫，哪怕关系很好的朋友提到这种事，总归不自在，而且自己昨天好像是弄的莫寒反应很大。干咳一声，想转移话题“中午吃什么”“少来，你昨天是不是跑去跟人家解释去了？”Kiki一脸八卦地凑过来，提到这个，戴萌脸色有些异样，“没有啊”手里假装在收拾东西，淡淡地说，“我没有什么好解释的”抿了下嘴唇又加了一句：“又没人在乎这个”

Kiki有些懵，才后知后觉地反应过来戴萌今天心情似乎不是很好的样子。“怎么了吗？”戴萌听到好友担心地声音，回过头夸张的笑了笑，“没事，咱们去吃饭吧，我知道开了家新饭店，我们去吃吧！”尽管知道没那么简单，但明显戴萌不愿再多提，Kiki便也不再谈论这个话题。

两人刚出门，就看见五折正好走进莫寒的房间，戴萌面上神情自若，看不出任何变化，Kiki眼神闪了一下，没有往那边看，转身进了电梯。电梯里两人都很沉默，直到在饭店坐下来，戴萌看到Kiki低着眼睛不知道在想什么，便开玩笑的拿筷子在Kiki眼前晃过去，“看什么呐？”

Kiki不好意思地笑了笑，“有点累了而已”，戴萌夸张的喊“许姐，您是有多忙碌，这刚下午两点你就累了？”Kiki歪着脑袋，她本来嘴就笨，也说不出什么话反驳，就皱皱好看的鼻子，任由戴萌取笑。饭菜上来了，戴萌风卷残云般吸入，毕竟昨晚干了不少体力活，还真是饿了，许佳琪的筷子戳着碗里的米饭，看着戴萌吃的超级香，心里却钝钝的。戴萌快把自己塞饱了下意识到对面的人好像都没怎么吃，夹了一筷子放她碗里，”你再不吃就真的没了。”尽管是损友，但戴萌还是挺关心Kiki这个脑袋不太灵光的好友。

许佳琪终于把一粒米饭戳成了饭黏子，犹豫地开口：“你觉得，五折和莫莫……”听到莫莫，戴萌敏感的停下筷子，“什么？”许佳琪犹豫了一下，莫莫和戴萌的关系她再清楚不过了，或许没有必要说。

戴萌也没有继续深问，她知道Kiki想说的是什么。毕竟最近几个月五折和莫寒的交往次数肉眼可见的频率增加，戴萌不想去想她们最近为什么那么亲近。

随后一两个月的时间戴萌和莫寒两个人都没有单独见面的机会。而总选，却悄悄到来了。戴萌知道这次总选的难度和压力，她自己粉丝内部什么情况，她最清楚不过了，顺位第四却喊出了第五的目标，即使第五她也清楚未必有特别大的把握。总选的压力，莫寒的不理睬，都成了烦闷的来源。

总选当天彩排，戴萌看着金字塔台，心里百般情绪，这是最后一次总选，今天过后，接下来的路又该往哪走呐？这里的人，戴萌环视了一圈，看到莫寒和小钱她们笑的正开心，低下眼，这里的人，大概毕业也就散落天涯了吧。

戴萌在酒店里看着第九名的奖杯，用被子蒙住了头，默默地啜泣。房门被敲响了，戴萌掀开被子，可能是Kiki或者络络吧，可是她现在也自顾不暇没办法安慰其他人，索性不回话，想着没反应门口的人应该就会离开了吧。

过了几分钟，也没听到离开的脚步声。咚咚咚，又是几声敲门声，戴萌掀开被子。打开门，愣了一下，是莫寒，莫寒敲门的手还没来得及放下来，略显得有些尴尬。戴萌愣了一下之后很快的反应过来，“进来说吧”，莫寒扫视了一下房间，随意放在桌子上的奖杯，凌乱的被子，刚才开门时那人还红着湿润的眼睛，肯定是刚才自己偷偷哭过了。

毕竟七年的青春放在这里，没人比莫寒更清楚戴萌心里的不甘与遗憾，在台上听到名次的时候，莫寒就忍不住自己的眼泪，她，实在心疼那个人。本来就是个不爱解释的性子，有时被粉丝或者其他人误解了也不会多说什么，受了委屈就自己呆着。莫寒也不知道自己晚上干嘛过来，按理这个时间点不该是她这个身份尴尬的人过来，但是在房间呆了一会儿仍是放心不下，害怕戴萌因此大受打击，还是过来了。但是现在站在这里，莫寒又不知道该说什么了。

戴萌看着莫寒低着头，手指无意识的扭在一起，从她的视角看过去，只能看到一个圆圆的脑袋和不知所措的手。其实莫寒不说她也知道对方今晚过来是什么意思，想给今天失落的她一些安慰罢了。但是看着一向能言善辩的莫莫如今的笨拙，心里有些暖暖地，她还是担心自己的。

“抱一下好吗？”“啊？”莫寒应声抬起头，戴萌没等莫寒反应过来，上前一步，用手把莫寒扭捏的两手分开，放在自己的腰上，然后把面前的小兔子搂进了自己怀里。戴萌一手环住莫寒，一手抚上莫寒圆圆的脑袋瓜，感受面前人难得一见的乖巧，忍不住闭上眼睛，用脸庞磨蹭莫寒的侧脸，把脑袋埋在莫寒的肩膀上，闻到熟悉的香味又忍不住朝脖子拱了两下。莫寒轻轻地抱住戴萌，她们已经很久没有这样不带情欲的拥抱过了，莫寒都以为自己已经不留念这种感觉了，可是戴萌像受了委屈的大狗狗一样紧紧扒着她，温热地鼻息喷洒在脖子的敏感处。莫寒还是感觉到自己克制不住的心动，双手悄悄抱紧了戴萌，感受对方每次呼吸的频率。莫寒也闭上了眼睛，整个身体都放松下来，感受被紧紧包裹住的安全感。

两人这样一言不发地相互抱了很长时间，戴萌感觉自己的胳膊都有些发麻了才松开莫寒，莫寒不敢抬头看戴萌。“我就是过来看一下你，嗯······，那我先回去了。”戴萌一把抓住了莫寒的手腕，不知道为什么，戴萌想起来莫寒第一次像她告白的场景，那天晚上她也是这样抓住了莫寒的手腕，但最后，却放走了那只兔子。如果那天她没有松手，她们现在会不会是最亲密那种爱人？这次，戴萌不想再放手了。“陪我，好不好？”戴萌的声音里带着些恳求。

莫寒离开的决心像80岁老奶奶的牙齿一样摇摇欲坠，不知道自己该不该留下。正在思考的时候，嘴巴覆上一个湿热的柔软唇瓣，戴萌弯下腰小心的含弄莫寒的薄唇，莫寒忍不住抬头接纳了这个带着讨好的吻。罢了，莫寒在心里叹息，就当自己是一个工具吧，是那个人可以从自己身体上得到满足的工具吧。明明是戴萌极尽技巧的热吻，却在莫寒的心里撒下悲凉。

戴萌并不知道正在用舌尖与自己纠缠的可人儿心里的年度悲情大剧，毕竟狼和兔终究是两种不同思维的生物。只是以前，戴萌总是压抑自己的情绪，想爱不敢爱，想占有却怕失去。今天在总选舞台上，戴萌坐在金字塔上，蓦然有种彻悟之感，人生这条路，谁也看不到尽头，谁也不知道未来，何必把难得的同行人再推到伤横累累的地步。

戴萌热切地吻着她怀里的姑娘，边吻边向床边移动，双双倒在大床上。戴萌撑起身，眼睛扫过莫寒的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，又回到眼睛，安静地房间里，只剩两个人四目相对。没有一个姑娘可以在心爱人地床上被这样看着依旧镇定，莫寒被盯地脸上都要着火了，“你到底做不做？不做我走了。”戴萌眉毛一挑，暧昧又坏意地歪头凑到莫寒的耳边，轻轻吹了口气，“今天这么着急？直接就来？”边说边把手伸进莫寒上衣的下摆，暗示意味浓重地抚摸紧实地小腹。“你······”莫寒羞愤之及，索性闭上眼睛，反正她知道那人忍不了多久就会动手动脚。但这次，她闭着眼睛等了很久，也没有动静，正当她想睁开眼睛时，戴萌俯下身，侧躺抱住了她。莫寒感觉到戴萌在她耳边轻轻说了一句话，

“做我女朋友好不好？”

空气中的寂静几乎能凝结成冰，莫寒整个人都僵硬了，是幻听吗？莫寒一瞬间甚至以为是自己心里一直的贪念自己跑了出来，好像，真的是那人说的。戴萌放在莫寒腰侧的手掌感受到了怀里人的难以置信，她又凑近了莫寒的耳朵，用低沉地，两人都能听清地声音，一字一句的说，

“做，我，的，女，朋，友。不是只能做爱的朋友，不是普通的朋友，是，要和我谈恋爱的那种女朋友。你愿意吗？”戴萌说完了之后紧紧的把莫寒搂在了自己怀里，等待着回应。

良久，莫寒转过头来，却是满脸泪痕，“哎，你怎么了？怎么哭了？”戴萌慌地想拿纸帮她擦眼泪，却被莫寒狠狠地甩开胳膊。莫寒哭红地双眼狠狠地瞪着戴萌，死死地咬住下嘴唇。戴萌一时间手足无措，不知道自己做错了什么，又心疼莫寒把嘴巴咬的那么狠，半坐在床上手不知道该往哪里放。

莫寒终于控制住了自己汹涌的眼泪，“戴萌，你把我当什么了？”

“我不是，我只是·····”

“你是不是把我当成一个呼之即来招之即去的玩具？你想拒绝就拒绝，想在一起就在一起，凭什么！就凭我爱你吗！当初我放下了所有的尊严和你告白，你一个字都没有说过。后来，你哪次过来不只是想·····只是想和我做爱罢了。你根本就不爱我，你不爱我为什么还要来招惹我！”莫寒几乎是嘶吼出最后一句的，说完后向抽去了筋一样往后跪坐在床上，双手捂住脸，肩膀一抖一抖。

戴萌这才意识到自己只顾着直奔主题，却还没有向莫寒说明自己的心意，莫寒刚才的话让她嗓子哑地干干地，原来在莫寒的心里，自己根本不爱她吗？如果莫寒一直认为自己不爱她，那这么多年，莫寒一直在自己的身边，是，是因为爱惨了自己吧。戴萌咽了一口口水，让沙哑地声音不致太明显，她拿开莫寒捂着脸的手，用大拇指擦去了兔子的眼泪，盯着兔子红红的眼睛，认真且诚恳地说：“我以为你知道的”


	4. 第四章

“我以为你知道我是爱你的，”莫寒的身体抖了一下，“我以为你知道我对你是不一样的，是我的错，我应该早点说，在你和我告白的那天就应该告诉你，我从来没把你当成普通朋友。只是以前，我不敢，也不确定我们能不能走到最后。当时我想的是如果我们早晚要分手，那是不是只要不开始，我们就不会有结束。”

莫寒神情有些松动，张了张嘴，又沉默不语，“我太傻了，我以为可以接受你离开我之后去爱别人，当时我觉得其他任何人都能给你你想要的幸福。但是后来我发现我做不到，我做不到看着你对别人好，我以为我会祝福，但我只是嫉妒。我知道我之前很混蛋，但是，”戴萌地眼泪也要出来了，“但是”，戴萌吸了吸鼻子，“我是真的很认真地在说我爱你，我是真的想和你在一起，我做了很多伤害了你的事，这次，让我慢慢补偿你好吗？”

莫寒低着头，心内却是滔天大浪，是真的吗？可以相信吗？戴萌看着莫寒迟迟没有动静，头上冷汗都要下来了，她真地没把握已经放下一次自尊的人还会再把最柔软地一面交给自己。可是，她真的不想再失去莫寒了，她想堂堂正正地在她身边，表达自己的占有欲，表达自己的爱。莫寒终于抬起了头，神情中满是挣扎，眼看莫寒皱了下眉要下定决心开口了，戴萌心中一紧，不好的预感涌上来，戴萌打断了莫寒的开口，“不，你不用现在回答我，明天也行，不是，后天，后天也可以，你，你多想两天，多想两天再回答我。”戴萌的眼里满是恳求的意味，莫寒从没见过戴萌这样低声下气过，别过头，戴萌确实很了解她，刚才她确实想拒绝，因为她实在承受不起一次失望和绝望。可是，戴萌慌乱地神色又让她不忍心说出拒绝。

戴萌看到莫寒的沉默，心下明了莫寒是同意了她说再想两天，也明了了刚才她是真的想拒绝，戴萌压下心头的失落与难受，没事，不是没说出拒绝嘛，还有机会。戴萌给自己打气，抬头佯装无事地笑着说，“饿不饿，我这里还有零食，你吃不吃？” 莫寒看着那人分明已经红了眼眶，也不愿意示弱，假装还是平时那个谁都不在乎的小狼崽，莫寒心中抽疼，可是她真的不敢再尝试了，伤横累累的心已经成了受惊的兔子，想触碰又害怕收回的手。 

“我不饿，你，你早点休息吧，我先回去了。”莫寒落荒而逃，戴萌看着莫寒惊慌的背影，苦笑一声，把被子蒙到自己头上。是惩罚吧？是惩罚自己当初身在福中不知福。但是戴萌有些恐慌，如果真的，真的莫寒已经放弃了呐？不再把自己放到第一位的位置了呐？戴萌越想越难过，忍不住在被子里偷偷啜泣，直到哭累了才沉沉睡去。

连续几日戴萌都没有看见莫寒，后来查水表才知道那人把自己屁股摔了，戴萌心里觉得好笑又心疼，想直接发微信慰问一下，又怕隔着网线那人拒绝的更快。在莫寒门口转了一会儿，犹豫要不要敲门，手抬起又放下，总觉得异常尴尬，叹口气转身想回自己房间。迎面确撞到正从外面回来的小钱孙芮她们，孙芮大大的眼里都是疑问，“你在莫莫门口干嘛那？”戴萌臊红了脸，恨不得堵住孙芮的嘴，说的好像自己居心不良的人士一样。戴萌慌忙解释：“不不不，我我我。。。。”

“吱呀”身后的门开了，新晋二姐捂着自己的后腰，带着黑色圆框眼睛无奈的看着自己门口这一堆吵吵闹闹的队友，“你们在我门口说啥呐？”孙芮正想说话，却被小钱打断，“我们看到你门口有个鬼鬼祟祟的人，一直在你门口探头探脑，我们怀疑她别有用心，所以过来提醒你一声，好好把住门。毕竟有些人哦，一塌糊涂！”说完，小钱朝戴萌那边给莫莫使了个你懂得的眼色，莫寒有些羞窘，看了戴萌一眼，戴萌不知所措地瞄了莫寒一眼又赶紧转过头去，假装无事发生，但是通红的耳朵还是泄露了内心的紧张。

孙芮看着脸色羞红的莫寒，又瞅瞅看天看地就是不看莫寒的戴萌，再看看笑得一脸高深莫测的小钱，觉得这几个人怪哟，怪得很，忍不住开口：“小钱你说啥那？不就是戴萌在莫寒门口转悠半天吗？”话音刚落，小钱就翻了个大白眼，这个二杆子，直接拉着孙芮从戴莫两人中间穿过去，“这傻子我带走了，你们接着干你们的事。”

戴萌被她们两个挤得被迫贴墙跟莫寒面对面，孙芮一边被扯着走一边回头看：“小钱你拉我干哈，她两咋回事啊？哎，你瞪我干啥？”直到孙芮被拉进房间，声音才逐渐消失。戴萌尴尬地摸摸鼻子，看着捂着后腰的莫寒，“你，摔得还好吗?

不是，我是说你现在还好吗？不是。。。”唐唐734官方发言人磕磕巴巴地连句问候都不知道咋说了，莫寒看看空无一人的走廊，怕有人随时过来被看到，又不知道能传出些什么，只能把门打开“进来吧。”

戴萌乖乖地跟着莫寒走进房间，脱了鞋，莫寒房间里没有其他拖鞋，所以戴萌只是光着脚在地板上老实站着。莫寒瞥了一眼戴萌的光脚，弯腰从鞋柜想拿一双新的拖鞋，却忘了自己的伤处，被弯腰的动作刺激的尾巴骨发出抗议的疼痛，莫寒嘶了一声，身子在半空中弯不下去也直不起来。

戴萌赶紧上前扶住二姐，一手搂着腰就往床边想让她坐下来，“别别别”莫寒扶着戴萌的胳膊，“不能坐，得趴着。”“哦哦”戴萌赶紧换了个方向，把莫寒屁股朝上的趴在了床上，莫寒把头埋在被子里，毕竟这个姿势实在称不上文雅。尽管穿的是宽宽大大的睡衣，但挺翘的臀部还是把睡裤勾勒出优美的曲线。戴萌瞄了一眼就赶紧把视线移向别处，转到正面，把兔子埋在被子里的小脑袋给扒拉出来，顺便帮她顺了顺头顶的炸毛。

“还疼不疼？”戴萌语气很温柔，莫寒点点头，又摇了摇头。“怎么弄的？有没有去医院？”莫寒不知道怎么回答这个问题，总不能说是因为上次你告白后又开心又恍惚的才摔了的原因吧，只能含糊过去，“去医院了，说好好养着就行。”此时，莫寒的电话响了，“好像是外卖。”莫寒接起电话，“嗯嗯，好的，放桌子上就行。”挂了电话，莫寒想起身，却又不经意地扯到伤处，嘶。。。“好了好了，你别动了，我去给你拿吧。”

等到戴萌拎着分量不轻地外卖盒进房间时，二姐正吭哧吭哧趴着挪动床上的小桌板，试图把小桌板放到床边用来吃饭。戴萌怎么看怎么觉得又惨又好笑，忍不住扑哧笑出来，莫寒怒视，戴萌赶紧收收自己嘴角的笑容，帮她把桌板放下来。打开外卖盒，掰开筷子，递给莫寒，莫寒咬着筷子，“你怎么还不走？”

戴萌被问得哽住，赶紧转动脑子找个理由，“啊，那个，我怕你吃多了撑着。”说完戴萌简直想给自己一个爆栗，说的啥玩意。果然莫寒翻个白眼，气咻咻地往嘴里塞了一大口肉，但是因为趴着的原因，莫寒有些喘不上来气，吃两口就得松筷子歇一下。戴萌不明所以，看莫寒吃两口就放筷子，以为她是被自己那句话刺激了，赶紧搭话，“那个，多吃点，你看你身上有的地方都瘦了。”戴萌本意是想说腰，可是听在莫寒的耳朵里就不是那个味了，莫寒低下头看看自己最近确实有点缩水的胸部，眼睛眯起来，“戴萌，你是不是想死？”

“不是不是。”戴萌觉得今天的自己快把脸都给丢尽了，平时那个能言善辩的自己去哪了？赶紧整理一下语言，“我是说你整个人都瘦了，今天点的不好吃吗？”莫寒强忍住翻白眼的冲动，有时候戴萌这个人实在没有眼力见儿，莫寒几乎是咬牙切齿地说；“你没看到我憋得喘不上来气吗？”戴萌这才看到领口处莫寒饱满的胸部被压瘪了，看起来确实呼吸比较困难的样子，但是即使压瘪也显出姣好形状的曲线让戴萌瞄了一眼转过去，然后又转过来假装不经意地再瞄了一眼。莫寒把那人此地无银三百两的小眼神尽收眼底，切，平时干那事的时候也没见你那么正人君子。

“要不你往前一点。”

“那我怎么吃呀？”莫寒没好气的说，奋力的继续与美食搏斗。

“我喂你。”莫寒惊讶地抬头，戴萌被看得有些局促，虽说两人之间的关系现在实属暧昧到极致，但是这种亲密的事情戴萌之前确实没做过，也无怪莫寒讶异。

戴萌直接把筷子拿过来，低眼不看那人，自顾自地把莫寒小半个身子扯出来，让莫寒能顺畅呼吸，夹了一筷子蔬菜，递到莫寒嘴边。

莫寒张开嘴，咀嚼，咽下，两人默默无言地吃完了第一盒饭菜，戴萌神情复杂地取出第二盒，忍不住看了莫寒一眼。莫寒脸上有点烧，谁能想到这人自己就跑过来了，要是早知道那人要来喂自己肯定不点那么多，但是第一次被这么悉心喂养的兔子心里还是蛮开心的。不是什么浪漫到人尽皆知的重大发表，也不是璀璨已逝的烟火大会，就是平平常常的照料和姿势不怎么优雅的画面，可是生活里更多的不就是这种简简单单的小幸福吗？之前戴萌告白时莫寒还有些怀疑是不是一时兴起，或者只是当时太脆弱想找个人温暖，所以第一反应就是拒绝，可是现在看来，好像是认真的。

戴萌喂完了两盒饭菜，又把垃圾收好，把小桌子擦干净放回原处。莫寒手撑着下巴，看精致地上海女人忙东忙西地样子，有点体会到平常夫妻下完班，老公坐在沙发上喝茶，看着自己老婆做家务的的满足感。这么一想，好像自己是攻？莫寒被自己的脑洞笑到了，忍不住扑哧一乐，正在擦地的戴萌奇怪地抬起头，不知道脑子里都是弯弯绕的兔子在笑什么。


	5. 第五章

戴萌收拾了半天，擦干净手坐到莫寒旁边，眼瞅着二姐这姿势实在不雅，伸手跟炒菜翻面一样把莫寒给翻了过来，让她正面朝上对着自己。

莫寒看着戴萌含笑看着自己，撅了一下嘴，然后拿被子把自己脑袋蒙起来，戴萌有些无语，怎么又跟十七八的小姑娘一样闹别扭，不过，这样有点小性子的莫寒其实还挺可爱的。戴萌嘴巴贴近被子，两只胳膊也撑在莫寒两侧，整个人把莫寒环住，“怎么啦？小兔子不好意思见人了？”戴萌轻笑道，果然兔子炸毛了，掀开被子，“你才不好意思见人呐！”

戴萌眼疾手快地趁莫寒还没盖上被子，整个人压在莫寒身上，让身下人毫无反抗地余地，莫寒扭了两下，发现根本不是对手，只得放弃，在被子里用手推戴萌的肚子，可惜毫无作用。“喂，你起来啦！很重哎！”

戴萌把头埋在莫寒脸侧，撒娇般得拱了两下，无赖的说：“我就不起来，莫莫头发好香，我不起来。”莫寒对着天花板翻了个白眼，这人对她太会耍无赖，知道自己宠着她，就天天恃宠而骄，索性也不推她了，就任由戴萌整个人都压在她身上。

就这样静静过了不知道多久，莫寒都要以为戴萌睡着了的时候，戴萌突然出声，“莫莫，上次的事，你是怎么想的？”

戴萌抬起头，看着莫寒的眼睛，眼神格外的专注，莫寒避开了视线，其实她也不知道怎么回答，这几天她都在想这段感情，到底该通向何处，感情看起来是两个人的事，但是背后牵扯了太多的其他，比如粉丝，比如事业，比如家庭。若是戴萌一两年前问她这句话，莫寒一定会毫不犹豫地答应，毕竟是那样深切爱过的人，但是莫寒已经27了，她已经过了为爱疯狂的年纪，就像粉丝之前劝她的那句，“莫莫，人生不是只有爱情的。”

戴萌还在等着她的回答，其实戴萌是一个很直球的人，以前不敢在一起，逃避装傻地很彻底，现在决定在一起，也坚定直接地很彻底。只是从莫寒的角度来看，确实有些不公平，奈何感情里，从来没有绝对的公平，只有缘分的深浅。

“我……，我不知道……，不要逼我好不好？”

戴萌重新把头埋在莫寒脸边，小声说了一句，“好。”不是说没有失落，只是戴萌隐隐约约觉得莫寒思考的时间越长，拒绝的可能性越大，她不想再放开莫寒的手，哪怕会有很多阻力，但这次，她是真的想和莫寒共度余生，看春潮起落，看夏夜蝉鸣还有秋冬的暖阳。

莫寒感受到戴萌低落的情绪，终究是不忍心，反手轻轻抱住了戴萌劲瘦的腰身，右手抚摸狼崽的脑袋，一下下的梳理狼崽茂密的头发，好像这样也能把自己心头的千丝万缕梳理清晰。

两个人这样安静地呆了好一会儿，莫寒臀部传来抗议的感觉，忍不住唔了一声，戴萌立刻抬起头，“是不是压着了？疼吗？”

尽管臀部不太舒服，但莫寒还是摇了摇头，“还好，就是有点麻。”戴萌从莫寒身上下来，没了戴萌火热的拥抱，莫寒还有点怅然若失，但并没有表露，只是把手放到屁股侧边，轻轻按摩缓解疼痛。

戴萌看着莫寒皱着眉头看起来不太舒服地样子，不知道兔子屁股到底伤成了什么样子，似乎看起来挺严重的样子。“是不是摔的很重？我看看，我会按摩，要是淤血我给你揉开好的快点。”说罢就想伸手扯开被子，就被兔子死死护住，莫寒满脸通红，这人说什么呐，那个部位被看了不等于什么都被看光了，还想按摩，想的美。虽然那啥都做过不知道多少次了，但是被告白后，莫寒的心境还是发生了很大变化，至少没办法像原来那么坦然的面对戴萌。

戴萌一怔，看到兔子通红的脸蛋才意识到自己刚才话语里的暧昧，“害，我不是那个意思，我就是看看摔得重不重，要是不把淤血揉开，好的慢。”然后还是忍不住想调戏一下兔子，“再说，我又不是没见过世面的人，不会对你怎么样的。”莫寒眯了眯眼，见过世面？言下之意，自己的屁股是属于见不得世面的？

兔子腿一蹬，“哎呦”戴萌没有防备，被一脚踹地下去了，戴萌坐在地上，看着气呼呼的莫寒，还是忍不住埋头笑了起来，她真的很喜欢逗莫寒，逗她生气，逗她开心，看着莫寒为自己从知性大姐姐变成幼稚鬼。

“我才不要你按摩，我自己约了按摩的。”戴萌一听，心中警铃大作，约了按摩？其他人在自己兔子的屁股上按摩？狼崽隐形的狼耳朵竖了起来，不可以，这绝不可以，兔子的尾巴只有自己可以摸，谁都不行！戴萌站起来，拍拍屁股上的灰，义正言辞地说，“过两天就是公演了，你是c位，得好好表现。”

一脸正义的戴萌还真唬住了莫寒，确实不能太久不上公演，可是上公演就得注意自己的身体。戴萌一看有戏，二话不说上手开始扒裤子，莫寒挝不过她，索性随她去了，戴萌也没怎么太过火，只是把裤子连内裤一起褪到臀部之下，露出挺翘的浑圆便没有继续往下脱，这让莫寒松了口气。

戴萌看着露出的尾椎处青紫淤处明显，有些心疼，轻轻地在尾骨处按揉，“这样疼不疼？”莫寒摇了摇头，戴萌手法确实温柔，轻重有度，只是在伤处附近以手指或手掌交替按揉，确实没有太多疼痛。看来这人确实蛮会按摩的，莫寒身子也逐渐放松下来，不像刚才浑身僵硬，戴萌也察觉了手心下肌肉逐渐变软，按起来臀肉像面包一样轻轻下陷，手感确格外滑嫩，视觉效果着实满分，戴萌赶紧眼观鼻鼻观心，不能搞得自己好像居心不良一样，虽然，戴萌忍不住看了一眼莫寒两腿之间夹紧的那处，尽管被裤子遮住了，戴萌还是能回忆出那处的湿滑与紧致。脑海里心猿意马，手里就开始逐渐没了分寸，手指不经意碰到伤处，引得莫寒发出痛呼。

“对不起啊，我轻点。”戴萌在心里暗淬了一口自己龌龊的心思，肯定是有几个月没做的才让自己这么上火。戴萌按完周围，食指浅浅伸入股缝的伤处，嘴里安慰莫寒“这里也得揉一下，好得快。”莫寒低着头轻轻嗯了一下，莫寒也不好受，本来一开始还是感觉舒服的按摩，但是按着按着戴萌火热的手掌一下一下按在挺翘的臀肉上，甚至露出地方全被狼爪子摸了个遍，莫寒觉得自己身子好像变热了，臀肉连着私密处的那处也隐隐有些感觉。本想让戴萌停下，但是明明人家在很认真的给自己按摩伤处，自己却在想那种事，说停下岂不是此地无银三百两，只得悄悄夹紧腿间肌肉，防的那人发现自己羞处的异常。

戴萌刚伸进股缝一节手指就发觉莫寒的肌肉瞬间夹紧了，心中暗笑，知道这部位敏感，兔子不好意思了。也没有再深入，只用指头缓慢的摩擦，缓解淤处的不适，慢慢体会股缝夹紧自己的感觉和那小穴处倒有异曲同工之妙。就是这样的动作可苦了莫寒，本就被揉摸的火热的地方又被手指侵犯，关键戴萌摩擦伤处的手法像极了在穴里抽插的样子，莫寒感觉到自己那里似乎流出一些羞人的液体，想让她停下，可是许久没有被疼爱的身体发出渴望的信号，莫寒像鸵鸟一样埋到被子里，只盼着那冤家能快点结束这暧昧之极的按摩。

可是饿了许久的狼怎肯轻易放过到口的猎物，戴萌在伤处揉按到确保缓解了瘀伤后，食指开始不老实起来，按一下手指悄悄深入一点，没两次半根手指已经被夹住，指尖再往前一点点就能碰到可爱的菊花，莫寒早就被戴萌熟练又假装正经的手法弄得难以自制，一时间竟没发现戴萌的意图。戴萌被柔软的股缝夹的满脑子都是黄色废料，指尖似乎还能感觉到一丝潮意，再也忍不住把整根手指都插入臀缝，手指擦过紧闭的菊眼，舒服又陌生的感觉让莫寒下身一抖，私处再也夹不住已经满溢到穴口的液体，一小股液体正好打在戴萌伸进来的指尖处。

戴萌惊讶的发现指尖抵着的穴口处早已湿滑泥泞，轻轻一戳，就能引出更多的水流。莫寒这才反应过来戴萌手指不老实的动作，被摸到秘密的兔子羞耻的满面通红，怎样的敏感和淫荡才能在被按摩的状态下流出淫水。戴萌还没来得及再摸两下就被莫寒转过身来推了出去，莫寒把被子盖住自己半露的下体，“按完了没有！”凶巴巴的语气配上兔子通红的脸蛋，怎么都不摄人反而激起了食肉动物的征服欲。

戴萌紧盯着莫寒的眼睛，“屁股是按完了，但是我现在觉得你应该有个地方比伤处还难受，好像都疼哭了，哥哥给你揉揉好不好？”说完不待莫寒反驳便上前吻住薄唇，吮吸，舔弄，把舌头光明正大的伸进莫寒的口腔，放肆搜刮香甜的体液，莫寒被强势的吻发出呜呜的声音，用小手对戴萌的肩膀又打又推，戴萌嫌怀里的小兔子乱动亲起来不痛快，干脆把兔子整个搂起来，自己往后靠到床头的垫子上，中间也没放过兔子的嘴，亲出滋滋的声音。戴萌斜靠在床头，还没穿上裤子的莫寒整个人趴在自己怀里，抬着头被自己吻的七晕八素，小舌头也乖乖的伸出来任由自己又舔又吸，狼爪子伸进刚才没摸痛快的湿穴，一根手指轻车熟路的找到已经探头的小嫩芽，毫不客气的又捏又揉，把小嫩芽欺负的愈发肿大，下面紧闭的细缝也被水流冲出一小道口，如果仔细看甚至还能看到一开一合的甬道，可惜戴萌只顾着欺负小核，穴口缺少安慰的感觉让莫寒忍不住轻抬下体想磨擦戴萌的手指，但每次都被灵巧的避过。

莫寒被含住的嘴巴发出不满的哼哼，戴萌放开被自己亲的红肿的小嘴，另一只手伸进上衣的下摆，摩擦滑嫩的腰间，“怎么了？我的大小姐不满意了”戴萌含笑道，她当然知道莫寒在哼唧什么，毕竟小核都快肿成黄豆大小了，还一直扭着小穴想让自己摸，可是戴萌今天偏想好好逗逗她。莫寒被揉的眼睛一片水光，阴蒂超舒服的快感和下面空虚的感觉让莫寒快哭出来了，胸口也没有被玩弄，“你好坏，你个大坏蛋～以后再不要理你了，啊～”莫寒有些委屈，以往每次做都是她来了感觉后戴萌就会体贴的帮她泻火，她基本上什么都不用做，只要躺在床上，打开双腿，戴萌自会把她从上到下弄得舒舒服服的，哪像今天自己都扭着屁股想让她揉揉自己的穴儿她都不揉。

戴萌听到莫寒说不理自己的时候，眼色一暗，食指重重的压在探头探脑的阴蒂上，指尖快速抖动，莫寒身子一下软了，发出断断续续的呻吟“啊，太用力了～轻点啊～大坏蛋戴萌～啊～好舒服～唔唔”在快速抖动后戴萌又重重摁了一下肿胀的嫩芽，莫寒闷哼一声，承受不住的快感让莫寒一下子到达高潮，下体泄出的大量体液把戴萌的裤子都浸湿了，高潮后微微抽搐的腿间软肉还包裹着戴萌的手指，戴萌把刚舒服到不行的小兔子往上抱，让她把头靠在自己肩膀上，安静的等余韵过去。半顷，莫寒缓了过来，察觉自己衣衫不整的在戴萌怀里泄了身，上身整整齐齐，下身裤子都被褪在腿弯处，腿间处还含住戴萌修长的手指，着实淫乱。忍不住下身又夹紧了，却正好卡住戴萌还未抽出的手指。

戴萌心中一动，贴在莫寒耳边吹了口气，“我的小兔子还没吃饱是不是？想不想哥哥继续喂你？”莫寒简直想打死这个臭流氓，哪里学来的这种荤话，可是在说完之后莫寒敏感的身子反而更加火热，两人已经有段时间没做了，说不想是假的，莫寒嘴硬道：“我才不要，手拿开！”戴萌撇了下嘴，这兔子就会傲娇，一点也不会说甜甜的话，今天非得在床上给她点印象深刻的东西，才能变成又甜又乖的小兔子。

戴萌抽出手指，莫寒松了口气又怅然若失，下一秒就被推到在床上，戴萌嘴巴黏了上来，霸道地吸住软舌，莫寒用舌尖抗拒两下，发现拗不过她便随着舌尖纠缠的动作在两人口腔里来回穿梭，舌尖对着舌尖打着圈的相互缠绕，像两个战场上的将军一样你来我往，你进我退，你退我进，难分上下，旗鼓相当。戴萌鼻息逐渐急促，嘴上功夫没落下的同时，两手扒住腿弯处的裤子就给脱了下来，随手扔在地上，然后坐起来把自己的上衣脱了，莫寒躺着看戴萌脱衣服的露出的手臂肌肉线条，紧实的腹肌和穿着运动内衣的良好曲线，忍不住悄悄咽了下口水，这身材，谁能顶得住。

戴萌脱下衣服看到就是莫寒赤着两条白嫩的双腿，上衣被自己弄得连下腹都盖不住，眼神却直勾勾地盯着自己的身体，心里暗笑一声，挺了挺也不逊色多少的胸脯，挑眉问道：“你喜欢吗？”莫寒赶紧收回自己放肆的眼神，怎么自己也变得那么色了，肯定是被那个色狼传染的！“不喜欢，我才不喜欢！”戴萌差点笑出来，然后低下身子用自己饱满去蹭莫寒的，“你又说谎了，不喜欢眼睛干嘛朝45度看那？”莫寒挫败的闭上了眼睛，“喜欢就说喜欢嘛，要不要摸摸？”戴萌对着莫寒的左耳吹了一口气，两人的胸口几乎紧紧的贴在一起，都能感觉到对方呼吸的起伏与心跳。

莫寒有些心动的睁开眼睛，看到就是戴萌含笑的眼睛，虽然之前也不是没摸过尝过，但万年下铺的莫同学还真没翻身把歌唱，所以摸过的次数着实不多。戴萌把自己的上半身撑起来，然后把莫寒赤裸的双腿分开，自己把腿挤进去，对着莫寒挑了下眉。莫寒看着因为俯视的姿势显得更加挺翘的浑圆，伸出手，轻轻地包裹住挤压再松开，感受满手的柔软和温暖，戴萌舒服地发出一声喟叹，然后用大腿对着莫寒的私处一下又一下的磨蹭。

莫寒一边承受着戴萌有节奏的顶弄，一边把手伸进内衣，掌心也感受到戴萌圆圆的乳尖逐渐坚挺，莫寒细长的手指夹住顶点，用大拇指来回摩擦。戴萌也被弄得来了感觉，腿间顶弄的动作越来越重，那里渗出来的液体简直没停过，莫寒一下一下的挺起自己的下体，迎合戴萌带给自己的快感，顺手把戴萌碍事的内衣给除了，嫩嘟嘟的乳尖傲立在山峰上，莫寒忍不住自己褪去了上衣，露出因情动而起了反应的酥胸，悄悄挺起胸脯，让自己的乳尖摩擦过戴萌的硬挺，戴萌被激的乳晕都起了小小的凸起，这只兔子，在这方面真的不愧是姐姐。

戴萌抱着莫寒转了个身，上下位颠倒，莫寒一时双腿没夹住，小穴从戴萌的大腿中部一直滑到盆骨，留下一道淫悱的水痕，本来就被磨弄的不行的穴口又一下子猛地撞上坚硬的骨头，莫寒一下子仰起头，坐在腰腿间的小穴吐出一大口粘液，竟是被这个动作弄得小小丢了一次。戴萌看着莫寒因后仰而更修长的脖颈，挺翘的乳房，大腿上的湿滑都让戴萌心里起了一股邪火，把坐着的莫寒一下子拉到在自己身上，一条腿折叠立起来，“想舒服的话自己来。”

莫寒喘息着看戴萌充满欲望的眼睛，照平时她肯定就拒绝这种淫荡的要求，但是今天又是按摩又是顶弄却一次也没给她个痛快，莫寒实在难以抑制身体里叫嚣着要被满足的渴望。莫寒红着脸，把自己的乳尖对着戴萌的，上半身开始小幅度的转动，感受同样敏感的乳尖相互磨蹭的快感，情不自禁地又往下压了压，坚硬的乳尖像要埋在对方的柔软里。分开自己的双腿，感觉到自己身体里的欲望随着自己的动作流出来，莫寒咬着下嘴唇，夹紧戴萌结实的大腿，一上一下地摩擦自己的穴口，偶尔还会擦过充血地阴蒂，莫寒的速度逐渐加快，甚至在夹住磨蹭的同时还左右晃动屁股，想那处儿都被抚慰到。

戴萌快被莫寒如此淫荡的样子给弄得想把手指插进小穴狠狠操干，但始终是顾忌着莫寒的伤，便沉住气看莫寒撅着屁股一下一下的夹紧自己大腿，莫寒如此摆弄十几分钟，始终没法到达快感的巅峰。她快被想要充满的感觉弄哭了，眼睛充斥着水意，莫寒挺起腰，右手覆上胸口，食指和大拇指捏住自己的乳尖轻轻转动，左手撑在戴萌的腰上，下体上下起伏的动作越来越大，从膝盖处一直左右上下挺动，粗糙的布料，坚硬的膝盖撞击因充血而肿胀的阴唇，带来的快感的不言而喻的。

莫寒随着自己的动作发出一阵阵的喘息，好像快到了，莫寒用力的握住自己的乳房，像戴萌平时对待它的那样揉成各种形状，下体一下比一下重的顶弄戴萌的膝盖，戴萌觉得自己的大腿都快被夹细了，在莫寒又一次往下贴住膝盖时戴萌往上重重一顶，正撞在开合的穴口前面的嫩芽也被击中，莫寒被强烈的快感冲击的大脑一片空白，穴里一抽一抽的喷出一股一股地液体，戴萌觉得自己的裤子应该被莫寒弄得可以直接拧出水了，戴萌把莫寒从腿上抱下来，莫寒还小声抽噎着，双腿因强烈的快感甚至都有些合不拢，阴蒂肿的都夹不住，茂密的森林被粘液打湿的一塌糊涂。

戴萌意识到自己好像刚才玩的有点过火了，安慰性的亲亲兔子的嘴角，莫寒把头偏过去，太丢人了，自己用戴萌的大腿都能把自己弄成这个样子，还不是都怪这个人不让自己舒服，想到这，兔子的手精准地掐上了狼崽的腰，使劲一拧，成功的引起戴萌的痛呼，“啊啊啊，好疼。”戴萌龇牙咧嘴的揉揉自己腰间的软肉。

“哎，可是你刚才怎么反应那么大？以前也会流很多水，但是感觉这次都是喷出来……呜呜呜呜”戴萌话还没说完就被面红耳赤得莫寒捂住了嘴，这个呆子到底是真傻还是假傻，总是在床上问些让莫寒羞耻万分的问题，语气明明那么单纯，但是那些花样不都是戴萌要玩的嘛，这个就会欺负自己的大灰狼！“闭嘴，不准问，再问灭口！”

戴萌委屈的撅了撅嘴，人家问不也是想让你更舒服嘛，那么凶干嘛。戴萌随手摸上了莫寒胸口，像玩面团一样又揉又抠，莫寒趴在戴萌锁骨旁，闭着眼享受极致高潮后的温馨时刻。可惜，狼崽注定是个没啥情趣的人，揉了一会儿，戴萌突然大叫：“我知道了！这是潮吹对不对！”莫寒闭上眼，疯狂告诉自己杀人是犯法的，不要冲动，退一步海阔天空，可惜某个不知天高地厚的小崽子还在洋洋自得，“我就说嘛，这次真的喷了好多，你看我裤子全都湿透了，而且水真的是喷出来的……”莫寒实在听不下去了，拿起枕头狂锤戴萌。


	6. Chapter 6

戴萌弓起身子抱着脑袋躲避莫寒的殴打，开玩笑，二姐胳膊上的肌肉可不是装饰。趁着莫寒家暴间隙喘息的功夫，戴萌瞅准机会从下面抱住莫寒赤裸的腰部，一张嘴准确无误的叼住莫寒胸口的顶点，“你！”莫寒被戴萌无赖的做法弄得哭笑不得，推又推不动，只能往趴在自己胸口卖力吮吸的小狼崽脑袋上不轻不重的敲了一下。

戴萌揉揉自己被打的脑袋，还好，不怎么重，看来还是舍不得把自己打疼了。隐形的狼尾巴骄傲地高高翘起，戴萌整张脸都埋在莫寒胸口，吸完了左边就舔舔右边，弄得两只饱满上都是晶亮的液体。莫寒高潮后的身子还没缓过来，哪受得了这般作弄，乳头被柔软舌头打着圈的绕来绕去，湿热的触感从胸口一直传递到大脑愉悦的神经。莫寒双手向后撑在床上，无力的挺起腰身，戴萌舔弄完了，对着可爱的小红豆像啄米一样快速含弄，“唔....别这样....嗯~”莫寒撑着的手臂被快感弄得有些颤抖，戴萌顺手覆上另一边的乳房，硬硬的小点抵在戴萌的手心，捏几下再放开，如此重复，感受饱胀胸口的绝妙手感。

戴萌终于从胸口抬起头，看着莫寒承受不住的样子忍不住一脸坏笑，“喜不喜欢这样？”

莫寒才不会回答这样的问题，只会从鼻子里哼出难耐的娇吟，戴萌把莫寒撑着的双手高举过头顶，平躺在床上，顺手把自己的裤子也脱了，整个人几乎赤裸的压在莫寒身上，用鼻子亲密的磨蹭莫寒的鼻尖。莫寒还是很喜欢这种撒娇般讨好的行为，戴萌身体火热的温度向莫寒传递着主人的欲望，莫寒环抱住自己的小年下，看着狼崽期待的眼神，轻轻在下颌线蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，然后脸贴脸的在戴萌红通通的耳朵边用魅惑而细软的声音说：“喜欢，好喜欢你这样对我....”

戴萌感觉自己快被莫寒这句话点燃了，急切地在莫寒脸上洒落热吻，双手在曼妙的身躯上探索，这里揉揉那里摸摸，“啊~”莫寒被摸到后腰的敏感处，忍不住拱起身子，戴萌在脖颈处亲来亲去，两只手在后背和腰上抚弄，“别，戴萌，腰....啊...唔嗯....”戴萌用手指在腰臀间的那条腰骨处来回划弄，带出莫寒不停耸动的腰身。戴萌像发现新大陆一样“原来你这里也这么敏感，以前说兔子摸摸后背都能高潮看来是对的。”

“你乱说什么，啊....不要摸了....嗯嗯嗯...”莫寒喘息着求饶，太多的快感从身体各处传来，脑袋里昏昏沉沉，只有一个念头，就是沉溺于这场火热的性爱。戴萌帮莫寒捋了捋被汗打湿的头发，小兔子不仅做爱时下面会流很多的水，连头上也会出很多的汗，但是在戴萌眼里，都是格外性感。“不要摸？你身上哪里我都能摸，不仅摸我还要亲亲”戴萌把莫寒翻过身，被打湿的头发有几缕粘在光洁的后背上，瘦削的肩膀，向下收拢细细的腰身，然后到了挺翘丰满的臀部，再往下又是光洁修长的双腿紧紧合拢。

戴萌屏住呼吸欣赏美丽的画面，左手情不自禁的从上面一直摸下面，满意地看到随着自己手的路线带出莫寒的呻吟与颤抖，一直摸到臀部，戴萌才意识到不对劲，这滑腻的手感可不太像汗水，又摸了一把，大拇指和中指摩擦了一下，看着两只手指间牵连的银丝，心中了然，小兔子受不了这种情动，下体的黏液多的甚至打湿了臀部。

莫寒知道身体的秘密已经被发现，用手臂遮住自己的通红的脸庞，戴萌也没有再去逗弄已经因为不好意思快冒烟的小动物，只是低下头认认真真的亲吻凹下去的腰身，从左到右，再往下一点从右到左。莫寒觉得自己快被戴萌的吻给融化了，融化的液体一直从下体流出，她能够感觉到戴萌亲吻里温柔和怜爱，而这是她最无法抗拒的东西。

戴萌终于把兔子的腰给吃干抹净了，然后手指顺着修长的大腿挤进温暖潮湿的地方，两根手指一揉保护甬道的阴户就乖乖打开了，里面的小嘴软软的贴在戴萌的手指上，戴萌强忍着不直接插进去的冲动，只是压着穴口，一下重一下轻的抚弄，感觉下体像海绵挤水一样，摁一下流出一堆液体。莫寒把手臂捂着自己的嘴，防止发出过多的呻吟，戴萌却把她的手拿开，一边喘着粗气用手指在她私处作怪，一边亲吻她的脸，“不要遮着嘴巴，我喜欢听你的声音，我喜欢摸你的时候你会情动，会忍不住想让我进你里面，会说想让我怎么对你，会说我让你好舒服，会在我插进去的时候夹紧我让我再快一点”

莫寒听到这些话简直就像催情剂一样，呜呜的发出淫绯的声音，双手抓住床单，下体的颤抖更加明显，戴萌感受到了莫寒的异样，加紧了手上的动作，对已经硬成小粒的阴核和穴口大张的洞口不断来回摩擦，继续说道“我喜欢你为了我变得不一样，喜欢在我面前表现出真正的你，喜欢你撒娇、调皮、甚至淫荡的样子，因为我知道那是你对心爱人的样子，我想成为你心里唯一的那个人，我不是喜欢做爱，我只是喜欢和你做爱。”莫寒终于忍不住发出呻吟，双腿也经不住的开合，戴萌摁住滑溜溜的小核左右按压，几次快速的按压后阴蒂不规律的颤抖，下面吐出了大量液体。

“进来”莫寒转过身，双眼迷蒙，主动张开双腿，戴萌看着神秘花园的春色，咽了一口口水，“不行，那一定会碰到伤处的。”莫寒快被这头狼给气死了，把她弄成现在这样的还不是你，连续几个小时都处于极度兴奋的状态，那里怎么可能不想要，莫寒是真的忍不住了，“你轻一点就好了，真的想要”戴萌看莫寒又打开一点的腿，心知确实是忍不了 了，右手中指在穴口随意撩了一下，保证手指的湿润，然后就顺着湿滑的洞口进去了，刚一进去里面的穴肉几乎是迫不及待的涌上来，“啊...嗯....再进来一点嘛...”莫寒难耐的吟哦。

戴萌一下子把手指插到最深处，正想抽出来再进去时突然被摁住了手，“先不要，疼”莫寒略带委屈的看着戴萌，戴萌看着自己还停在开合处的手指，有些静默，这个伤处简直大煞风景。只能先抽出手指“疼吗？那我轻一点试试”莫寒张着腿，戴萌一边缓慢的将手指推入她体内，一边观察莫寒的表情，刚进入半截手指的时候表情还没有太多变化，但是再往里一点莫寒就皱起眉头，似乎有些痛感，“到这里就疼了？”“嗯”莫寒点点头，圆圆的眼睛里满是委屈。戴萌只能拔出手指安慰性亲亲小兔子因为没满足撅起来的嘴角，“等你伤好了再做，嗯？”莫寒把头埋进了戴萌的怀里，发出了抗议的哼唧声。

戴萌抱着怀里没吃饱的小兔子，感受莫寒身上滚烫的温度，想了一下，然后把莫寒平躺放在床上，莫寒不明所以看着戴萌贴着她的身体往下，边往下边用舌头舔出一道水痕，从脖子的动脉处，漂亮的锁骨，饱满的乳房，乳尖，再到戴萌用舌尖绕着马甲线的凹槽打转甚至有往下的趋势，莫寒终于知道戴萌要做什么了，“不要...啊....别这样...”

戴萌没有理会莫寒的欲拒还迎，她可舍不得不让自己的兔子饿着，手指太深了用舌头不是刚好嘛。戴萌在莫寒肚子亲出一片水光，调皮地用自己的尖牙咬了一小块肚子上的软肉，成功引来莫寒娇嗔式的打闹。往下就是秘密花园处，莫寒双腿紧紧闭合着，戴萌抬起一条腿，没有着急进攻堡垒，而是先用嘴巴细细的品尝大腿内侧的软肉，从腿弯处往下像盖章一样向下舔舐，一直到泥泞处，戴萌把另一条腿也推上去。莫寒整个下体朝上，因为姿势原因阴户大开，本来就一塌糊涂的腿心更是由于主人的紧张不停收缩挤出更多的爱液往股缝里流淌。“不要，戴萌，不要看那里....”莫寒喘息着想用手盖住湿处，毕竟已经高潮几次的下体肯定是要多淫乱有多淫乱。

戴萌看着面前被淫水打湿的森林，露水染湿的花瓣，不停开合的穴口仿佛邀请一般，吹了一口气，满意地看到敏感的花园抖动了一下。伸出灵活的舌头，自下而上的划过裂缝，“啊...戴萌....别舔...啊....唔...”莫寒双手插入戴萌茂密的头发，下体传来柔软舌头的快感让她一下子就挺起腰腹。戴萌的嘴巴像磁石一样，不管莫寒怎么扭动都紧紧贴住莫寒的下体，用舌头快速左右拨弄阴蒂，听莫寒呻吟的声调逐渐变高时舌尖卷成圆柱顶进莫寒湿滑的阴道，莫寒在舌头进入的一瞬间僵直了身体，“舌头，啊，舌头别舔那里，嗯~戴萌”

戴萌用舌尖在通道里打着圈的转来转去，感受四面八方的内壁带来的紧致，然后不顾莫寒因过多快感向后缩的臀部，脑袋对着嫩穴口，一上一下的用舌头模仿交合的动作快速抽插，带出的液体打湿了戴萌的脸，莫寒被强烈的刺激弄得几乎失语，张大嘴巴却喊不出声音。腿间黑色的头颅还在卖力的舔弄，阴道被戴萌舌头插的露出一个小小的洞口，方便侵入者更快速的用舌头抚慰自己的空虚。舌头这般插了几十下后，戴萌也有些累了，舌头干脆就放洞里四处探索，火热的鼻息正好打在被蹂躏多次的小嫩芽上，双手松开了莫寒的腿，向上摸到乳尖，顺手扣弄起来，捏住翘嘟嘟的奶头就用指甲剐蹭凹下去的地方。上下被同时玩弄的感觉让莫寒极度舒服到难受的境地，双腿紧紧夹住戴萌的脑袋，腰身高高挺起想躲避山潮一般的快感，但却把自己的下体更往戴萌嘴里送，仿佛想让她玩弄的再深一些。

戴萌被莫寒夹的快喘不上来气了，舌头抽出来，带出一大片液体，换了口气又从洞口把舌头插进去，舔到一处有些光滑的硬处，莫寒的反应突然激烈了起来，戴萌更是用力的把舌头往上顶，重重的顶弄那块软肉，“呜呜...我不行了....啊...不要舔了....我快...嗯嗯....我不行了”莫寒被高潮边缘的快感弄哭了，她感觉到自己的阴道不规律的收缩，知道快喷出来，便推着戴萌的头想让她退出去。戴萌不仅没有退出去，反而更恶劣的对着那块不寻常的软肉用舌尖刮弄，舌面拍打，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。快感积累到一定程度，莫寒终于承受不住，下体高高挺起，从甬道深处喷出一股股的液体，打在戴萌的嘴里，戴萌尽数吞下，然后离开了腿心，看着莫寒继续喷出大股的液体，洞口被她舔的合都合不上，毛发也杂乱的黏成一团，亮晶晶的突出小阴核显得分外可怜，戴萌用手捏了一下，嫩穴又流出一些液体。

“别摸了..”莫寒被几次的高潮弄得有些虚弱，腿都无力合上抵挡年下的使坏，戴萌轻笑一下，把已经累到不行的小兔子面对面的抱自己怀里让她缓一会儿。“还要不要了？”莫寒摇摇头，“小兔子吃饱了吗？”“喂~”莫寒又要炸毛了，戴萌悄悄笑了，这种斗嘴的时刻真的显得十分温馨。

两人都有些累了，胡乱收拾了一下就沉沉睡去，只是第二天二姐起来发现不止屁股疼连腰也疼的时候就有些后悔纵欲过度了。戴萌还在那里嘚瑟昨天的表现，下一秒就被无情的二姐扫地出门了，并且严正警告在伤处没好之前禁止碰她。

最近她们也倒没有太多的工作，戴萌就时常过来骚扰莫寒。微信叮咚响了一下，莫寒拿起手机，戴萌发过来的消息，“要不要一起去看电影？”

“什么时候？”

“明天下完表演课”

莫寒看着手上的消息，皱着眉头回了一句“可是我现在没法坐很久哎”

对面的人几乎秒回，“我定的情侣座，很大，你可以躺我怀里，我不介意的”还发了一个安稳可靠的表情包。

莫寒看到情侣两个字心里猛地动了一下，最近她们虽然一直没再提过这件事，但是戴萌说过的那些话，都在莫寒的心里留下了深刻的印记，而且这段时间她们的相处，和真正的情侣又有什么两样呐?想了想，莫寒回复了两个字“好的。”

电影院里，戴萌拿着两杯可乐跟后面抱着一大桶爆米花的莫寒炫耀，“你看我定的这个，多大！又软！”莫寒被小学男生的幼稚可爱到了，无奈地朝天叹了口气摇摇头笑了。尽管座位是挺软的，但是坐了半个小时莫寒还是有些不舒服，戴萌感觉到了旁边人扭来扭去的，“坐的疼了？那你靠我身上吧”莫寒把头放在戴萌肩膀上，但是这个姿势屁股还是着力点，调整了几次之后戴萌直接伸手把莫寒上半身都搂自己怀里，右手摸索到莫寒的手，把手指伸进去，十指紧扣，莫寒一开始没有什么反应只是任由她握着自己的手，过了五六分钟，被握住的那只手才悄悄回扣住戴萌的。戴萌感觉到兔子的主动，在莫寒看不到地方露出了大大的笑容。

两个人就这样十指紧扣的看完了一整场电影，散场走到门口，彼此都不想回去又不好意思开口，戴萌一手牵着莫寒，一手挠挠自己的脑袋，“饿不饿？要不去吃个饭把？”

在饭店里坐下的时候，戴萌才松开牵了好几个小时的手，挨着莫寒坐下，“你去对面嘛”莫寒用胳膊肘推了推旁边的人。“不要，你嫌弃我”狼崽嘟着嘴巴，“哎呀，没有嫌弃”，“那你不让我坐你旁边”，莫寒看着使起小脾气的狼崽有点头痛，以前怎么没发现戴萌还有些黏人呐，莫寒左右看看没人注意她们的卡座，转过头蜻蜓点水的在年下的嘴巴上亲了一下，“这样总行了把。”温润的触感一下子打消了戴萌的别扭，又开心起来，拿起菜单开始点菜。

两人点的是两种不同的套餐，吃着吃着戴萌就开始觊觎莫寒碗里的牛肉，“我要吃这个，啊”戴萌很自觉的张开了嘴巴，莫寒翻了个白眼，旁边这个人哪里像20多岁的人简直就是幼儿园的小朋友。虽然心里吐槽，手上还是很诚实的用勺子挖起了一块牛肉放她嘴巴里，戴萌一边大口嚼牛肉一边摇头晃脑，“嗯，莫莫喂的就是好吃。”然后用勺子挖了满满一勺饭菜，递到莫寒嘴边，“你尝尝我这个，也好吃。”莫寒看着面前快怼到嘴巴里的勺子略带无语，“人家电视剧里喂饭都是小口小口喂得，你这么一大勺怎么吃呀。”对哦，戴萌又抖掉半勺菜，剩下半勺献宝一样递给莫寒，莫寒张开嘴巴咽了下去。

过了几天，莫寒躺在床上刷房间，看到粉丝让她打扮总选单的时尚，尤其是鞋子，莫寒想了一下自己的鞋柜，没有合适的，好烦，还得买鞋子，逛街这种事她最不擅长了。但是，从苏州回来的那个人，好像她蛮擅长的，点开微信，找到那个人的头像，点进去，“陪我逛街，买鞋子”

没过一会儿微信开始闪烁，莫寒立刻点开，“收到，遵命”还附了一张她自己的表情包，莫寒在屏幕面前捂着嘴笑的很开心，她的小年下，真的变得又乖又听话。

约好逛街的那天，莫寒看着衣柜里五颜六色的衣服开始苦恼，穿哪件呐？莫寒扭头问五折，五折坐在莫莫的床上，一脸没睡醒的样子，打了个哈欠，“绿色吧，绿色看起来多健康。”莫寒无语的转过身，就不该把憨憨的直男拉过来当参谋，眼神瞥到了红色的T恤，拿起来，展示给五折看，“这件怎么样？”五折看着莫寒一脸期待的样子，戏谑道：“哟，不是说只是单纯出去逛个街嘛，打扮的跟个新娘子一样，那句话怎么说的，女为己悦者，哎不对，啥来着？”

“闭嘴，出去”莫寒决定不理这个傻大个，自顾把她推了出去换上了衣服。换好衣服出门，看到在戴萌正站在她自己门口等她，而且，穿的也是红色。

戴萌一抬头就看见莫寒穿着红色T恤，低头看看自己的红色衬衫，还真有默契。走上前，“心有灵犀吗？”戴萌歪着头笑着说，莫寒皱皱鼻子，想反驳但是看着戴萌黑色帽子下俊朗的面容，又被美色迷了眼，伸手挽住了戴萌的胳膊，算是默认了。

商场里，戴萌拿起一只银色的高跟鞋，“这个怎么样？”莫寒端详了一下，确实那人时尚的品味还是蛮不错的，“我试一下”刚想弯腰就被屁股上的疼痛卡住了，戴萌看着莫寒弯到一半的身子着实好笑，伸手扶到椅子上，“算啦，今天算你走运，大美女亲自帮你穿鞋”还对着莫寒做了一个wink。莫寒看戴萌伸手真的要帮她脱鞋，赶紧伸手想制止，“别，我自己来”戴萌坚持握住莫寒的脚踝，帮她把鞋脱了，露出秀气的小脚，然后把高跟鞋套上去，若无其事的说：“给自己女朋友穿鞋不是很正常的事情嘛。”

莫寒看着戴萌的脑袋顶，声音含笑道：“我还没答应哦。”戴萌抬眼看莫寒调皮的笑意，心知兔子没有抗拒这个称谓，比之前直接的决绝情况好多了，也忍不住笑了起来，刮了一下兔子的鼻头，“反正早晚的事。”莫寒站起来对着镜子看自己的新鞋，对戴萌刚才最后一句话不置可否。


	7. Chapter 7

在拍总选单的那几天，戴萌和莫寒几乎像小情侣一样白天各做各的工作，晚上回了酒店就开始腻腻歪歪。倒也不是滚床单的那种腻歪，毕竟白天还有工作，还有那么多跟拍的粉丝，被看出有什么异样就不好了。所以每天结束了拍摄，戴萌还是和KIKI一起回房间，只不过在房间里呆了没一个小时，戴萌就会找借口溜出去。第一天，KIKI还会关心戴萌去哪了，到第三天的时候，KIKI似笑非笑的看着跟在后面回房间的戴萌，“你还不如直接去莫莫那里，还回来一趟这么麻烦。”

小狼崽被戳穿了小心思，面上有些挂不住，“谁说我去莫莫那里了，我就是去大家的房间聊聊天，哈哈哈哈。”只是语气怎么听都有点虚张声势的意味。KIKI斜眼撇了一下戴萌，她们之间太了解彼此了，从某种程度上来说，KIKI比莫寒还要了解戴萌，“那五折怎么说昨晚她在莫莫房间，结果被你赶出来了？”

“呃”戴萌一时语塞，眼球转着想找个由头，昨天晚上她一开门就看见五折坐在莫寒的床上，莫寒侧对门面朝五折站着，两人不知道在说些什么事，莫寒对着五折笑得特别开心，捂着嘴巴眼睛笑得弯弯的，五折也咧着嘴笑。床的后面正好是一块窗户，整个室内的构造呈现出一幅美好的画面，窗外小樽紫红的晚霞，整齐洁白的双人床，坐着的五折和站着的莫寒正好呈现三角的构图。本应是赏心悦目的画面，但看在戴萌的眼里，怎么都觉得不太顺眼。咳嗽一声，打断了屋里两人的热聊，跟五折说KIKI找她便把五折给支走了。

“你打算说什么理由？”KIKI斜靠在桌子上，勾起一抹狭促的笑容，看着面前的好友。思考理由无果的戴萌放弃掩饰，“是是是，我是去她那里了，要是有其他人过来找我你帮我兜着点。”KIKI露出一个果然不出我所料的表情，戴萌看着KIKI得意的样子，忍不住抱怨了一句“你能不能也管管五折，不要天天老是在莫寒那里。”

KIKI转开了眼，语气略带失落，“我怎么管呀，她又不会像你一样过来找我，”KIKI手指无意识的抠弄桌子的边缘，“我们的情况和你们不一样。”戴萌意识到自己说错了话，不该跟她提这个的，正想转移个话题，KIKI又抬起眼来，“我没事啦，都习惯了。”戴萌看着KIKI佯装的笑意，清楚她心里的骄傲不堪一击，暗叹一口气，毕竟感情如人饮水冷暖自知，再好的朋友也没法帮她分担感情的苦。

“所以你们现在是正式确定关系了吗？”

“还没有，她还没有答应，但是........”戴萌顿了一下，“这次我是很认真的。”

“那你家里呐？以后反对怎么办？”

戴萌抬起头，KIKI看到她脸上的坚毅，“我和她们说过了”

“什么？”KIKI以为自己听错了。

“我前段时间就和家里摊牌了”戴萌露出一丝苦笑，“她们当然很不同意，尤其是我妈，但是我当时想的是我不能让莫寒和我在一起后受委屈，所以必须要提前告诉她们”

KIKI有些震惊，她没想到戴萌这么有担当，说起来就一两句的事，但是KIKI清楚这一两句话背后的争吵与责骂不是一两句一两天甚至一两个月能够解决的。戴萌看着KIKI凝滞的面容，笑了，“是不是很惊讶？”

KIKI点点头，然后由衷得说：“希望你和她能幸福。”

戴萌笑意加深了，她听得出来KIKI语气里的真诚，感情能够得到好友真挚的祝福是一件幸运的事。“谢谢，你也会的”戴萌说。

KIKI也笑了，用力的点点头，是啊，幸福，谁会不期待呐，只是，幸福只会降临在那些勇敢的人身上，而不会是她罢了。

“那你要参加面试的事和她说了吗？”KIKI是知道734的几乎都会参加青春有你的面试，如果进了，那之后的日子肯定要有所规划。

戴萌昂起头，用手指摩擦了一下好看的脖子，“还没有，还没有找到合适的机会说这些东西，毕竟怎么讲”戴萌低下头又抬头伸了伸腰骨，感受腰骨中抗议的骨骼声作响，“我们现在关系挺好的，但是她毕竟还没有同意，我怕我说了这件事她更不答应了。”

KIKI想了一下，如果莫寒知道戴萌要去选秀，那么考虑到以后戴萌的发展，放弃在一起很像那个兔子能够做出来的事。“那你和家里人摊牌的事和她说了吗？”

“唔，也没有”

“啊~，为什么？”

“因为”戴萌的眼睛注视着角落的一处，一字一顿缓慢地说，“因为我不想逼她，你也知道我们之前那点事。来来回回试探的次数太多了，实话说，她是被我伤到了。其实我知道她现在心里还是有我，不然她不会允许我们现在这样的关系，但是她迟迟不答应只是没有安全感罢了。以前她和我表白过，”

“啊？”KIKI第一次听说表白的事，“莫寒？表白？”

“嗯，不过那是几年前的事了，那时候，我自己都搞不清楚自己到底喜不喜欢她，所以，就，也不是拒绝，但可能比拒绝更过分。她吻了我，嗯，我就一直没说话，然后她就走了”重复自己以前的回应，戴萌也有些口舌发干，她已经不是两三年前那个对女生心思一无所知的小直男了，她已经清楚自己以前给到的回应有多让人伤心。

“你没说话？别人主动吻了你你不说话？”KIKI音调逐渐转高，戴萌有些尴尬，“我现在知道错了，只是那时候我真的搞不清楚自己是怎么想的。再后来，就是你知道的那些了”KIKI知道戴萌说的是他们之间只当床伴不谈感情这件事，忍不住啧啧的摇了摇头，“我就说莫寒那样的人怎么会允许和你保持这样的关系，原来以前的戴萌这么坐怀不乱，主动吻了你都没有故事。”

戴萌被损的无力反驳，毕竟自己干的事怎么也不算厚道，“所以我才说莫寒不答应是之前我没有给到她安全感，因为这个我才不想跟她说我和家里摊牌了，我说了她肯定会答应，但是我不想她是因为感动或者什么的，我希望她能看到我这次的真心，真心实意的在一起，不会因为我去和家里......”戴萌说了一大堆发现KIKI毫无反应，疑惑地抬起头，KIKI一脸这是个傻子吧的表情。

房间里的时间停滞了十秒钟，戴萌回忆了一下自己刚才说过的话，犹豫不决的说“我应该没说错什么吧？”

KIKI没想到自己也能有一天有鄙视戴萌情商的机会，以前她总是不明白，这两个人明明就爱惨了对方，怎么就能纠纠缠缠绵绵的弄了7年多都没弄明白，现在从戴萌这里她倒是管中窥豹可见一斑，一个想法太多，一个想法太少。

“你是个傻子吗？”

“啊？”戴萌有些微韫，要不是对面是多年挚友，她早翻脸了，“你说谁傻子呐。”

“我说你这个大傻子”KIKI毫不客气的吐槽，KIKI一般都是比较听戴萌的话，突然这般强硬，戴萌还有些不习惯，气势也弱下来。

“我问你，你是不是喜欢了莫莫很久，和家里摊牌是打算长久的相处？”

戴萌点头。

“那我再问你，莫寒是不是喜欢了你很久，爱你到无法自拔？算了，这个不用你回答，我知道是的。如果一个女孩没有安全感，她听到对方为了她和家里摊牌，心里的反应是觉得对方是很认真的还是单纯感动什么乱七八糟的。”

戴萌顺口回答：“觉得对方是认真的”

KIKI快速接过话口，“那你为什么会觉得莫寒答应你会是因为感动呐？”

戴萌皱着眉头，KIKI看着戴萌一脸思索的样子，心里起来不好的预感，“你跟莫寒说过你的心意吗？”“说过啊”“你有说过自己为她做的事情吗？之前你让我捎给五折带给莫寒的茶，还有每次你帮她从门口丢掉的垃圾，孙芮要去找莫寒借钱你拉住她自己借给了孙芮，官博忘了莫寒的生日还是你去提醒的......”KIKI一口气噼里啪啦说了一大堆，戴萌垂着脑袋，小声说，“没有”

KIKI翻了个白眼，心里告诉自己，兄弟就是用来追女朋友的僚机。平缓了一下情绪，“那你每次看到莫寒跟其他人的合作亲密unit不高兴的时候有没有和她说呐？还有五折，嗯，五折每次和莫寒在一起的时候你有过什么表示吗？”

戴萌还是摇了摇头，“我，”狼崽嗫嚅，“我怕她觉得我太幼稚，而且，她后来都没有对我什么特殊的表示了，我也不好意思说不喜欢她跟别人走得太近。”

“所以，合着你就跟人家说了喜欢人家，然后旁的啥也没说呗”KIKI无奈了。

“啊”戴萌傻傻的点头。

“那人家怎么可能答应你，你啥也没讲，怎么让莫莫相信，你要和她说你为她做了什么，以后在一起了你会做些什么，这样她知道你把她放到了自己的人生规划里，这才是安全感呀！而且你想一下，以前莫莫喜欢吃醋的时候，你不是心里也高兴的很嘛，别否认，我还不了解你。那如果莫莫知道你对她也有这样的占有欲，她就会知道她对你是最独一无二的！”

“奥~”戴萌恍然大悟，看向说了一大堆话咕咚咕咚喝水的KIKI，略带赞赏的说，“网上说的果然对，单身狗都是情场分析的理论大师！”KIKI笑容逐渐静止，眨了眨眼睛，拿着杯子的手微微颤抖，“哈哈，我这就去找莫莫，成了请你吃饭啊！”戴萌拍了一下KIKI的肩膀，风风火火的出门了。

打开莫寒的房门，屋里空无一人，戴萌给莫寒发了一条消息，没有回复，看来应该在工作，戴萌仰面躺在莫寒床上，思考KIKI刚才和她说的话，似乎有道理，自己是应该把一些话说清楚。

这时莫寒开门进来了，刚把包放到桌子上，扭头就看到狼崽坐在床边对自己傻乐，“笑什么呐?”莫寒拿起一块化妆棉准备卸妆，戴萌从后面抱住莫寒的腰，下巴轻轻磨蹭莫寒的头发，“今天怎么回来那么晚？”

莫寒半靠在戴萌怀里，反手搂住戴萌的窄腰，感受狼崽紧紧的抱住自己，“跟孔肖吟录些视频而已。”戴萌像大狼狗一样闻闻莫寒的头发香，蹭来蹭去的让莫寒没法卸妆，“录什么视频啊？”

“就vlog啊。”

“那你vlog里面别人还真多”戴萌小声咕哝一句，莫寒停下了卸妆的手，“什么，我没听清。”

戴萌想起KIKI的话，重复说了一句，“那你视频里别人还真多，是不是一秒钟我的镜头都没有？”她可不是没看到莫莫拍的时候死命往旁边取画面，生怕把她拍进去，努力避嫌的样子心里就有点不是滋味。莫寒隐隐闻到后面传来一股酸溜溜的味道，心里好笑又有点甜，蹭蹭旁边人的下巴，故意的说“对呀，我拍了好多大家的视频，五折、孙芮、消音、KIKI....”

名字说了一大串就是没有自己的，小狼崽的嘴巴已经高高翘起，第一个又是五折，终于忍不住打断，“最近几个月你跟五折很好哦。”莫寒卸妆的手略略停顿了一下，然后又继续卸妆，一边说一边观察戴萌的反应“我跟五折又不是这几个月才好的，一直都很好呀。”

戴萌听了这句话，鼻子里哼了一声，松开抱着莫寒的手，怏怏不乐地坐到旁边椅子上。莫寒照照镜子，确认自己卸干净了，才走到戴萌旁边，看着狼崽别扭的样子，心里知道戴萌是吃醋了。那天借机把五折赶走了，自己在洗澡的时候五折又返回来说KIKI没找她，戴萌又一次把五折从屋子里推出去莫寒就知道戴萌绝对在吃五折的醋，戴萌以为莫寒没听见，但是正好在抹沐浴露的莫寒听得一清二楚，不过莫寒也不想说破，看着戴萌偶尔闹别扭的样子其实还蛮不错的。

莫寒低头看戴萌的脸色，戴萌别过头，莫寒跟着转过去，戴萌一脸不爽地样子，莫寒眼睛弯弯的，“吃醋了？”戴萌看着莫寒笑意盈盈的面容，没回话却顺手抱住了莫寒的腰，拉倒在自己腿上，嘴巴凑上去给了莫寒一个湿热的吻，“唔”莫寒想往后退被卡在腰上的手臂挡住了，被迫抬起头接受戴萌在自己嘴巴里的肆虐。

亲够了戴萌才放开莫寒，看着被自己亲的水光潋滟的小嘴，又啄了一口，然后含住一片唇瓣缓慢而厚重的压碾，莫寒呼吸逐渐急促，两人相贴的胸口也开始起伏，双手不知何时已经悄悄环住戴萌的脖子，加深了这个吻。亲到两人都有些冲动时戴萌及时的停了下来，一条暧昧的银丝从唇齿相连处断掉，莫寒眼睛里满是醉人的水意看着戴萌，分外撩人。戴萌把头埋在莫寒脖颈处，口鼻间呼出热气打的莫寒痒痒的，“你再这么看我，我就真的忍不住了。”小狼的声音听起来闷闷的，“我们不要避嫌了好不好？”

“嗯？”莫寒停下了捋狼崽毛发的手

“我说”戴萌抬起头，正视莫寒的眼睛，“我们不要在大家面前避嫌了，我不想再假装和你毫无来往了。”

莫寒有些犹豫，但看着戴萌的眼睛，思索了一会儿还是点点头。

“还有，我和家里说过了。”戴萌别过脸，有些紧张。

莫寒没反应过来，“说什么？”

戴萌鼓起勇气，“我和家里人说过了，我是认真的，长久的，想和你在一起，所以我和她们说了。”

莫寒挺直背，环在戴萌脖子上的手一时有些不知所措，心里除了惊讶更多的是感动，戴萌家里的情况她最清楚不过了，这样说出来一定遭受了不少的责骂和压力。戴萌看着莫寒渐渐泛红的眼睛，心下不忍，在眉眼处落下一个轻吻，半开玩笑的说道，“我妈现在不认我这个女儿了，所以你得负责养我。”

莫寒嗔怪的拍了一下戴萌的肩膀，忧心的皱起眉头，“阿姨真的生气了怎么办？”

戴萌沉吟，假装很严肃的说“那就让丑媳妇见见公婆吧。”莫寒瞬间就反应过来，伸手就拽着戴萌的耳朵，“说谁丑呐，还有，谁要当你媳妇。”虽是反驳，语气里的一丝喜意却是暗藏不住的，戴萌嘿嘿傻乐几下，还是忍不住想逗逗兔子，“你不要当？那外面多的是人想想当我媳妇.....哎哎哎”话还没说完在莫寒手里的耳朵就被90度的旋转，“疼疼疼”戴萌龇牙咧嘴，莫寒眼睛里闪烁着危险的寒光“你想让谁来当，说来我听听。”

戴萌被冷姐冷冷的话语冷到了，打了个寒颤，挤出一丝笑容，“你你你。”莫寒哼的一声松开了手，戴萌揉着自己通红的耳朵觉得自己下次还是少皮一点对身体比较好。

戴萌在心里盘算了半天该怎么和莫寒讲清楚自己的心意，但感觉怎么说都不知如何开口，缺少撩拨女孩子经验的戴大帅哥有些愁眉苦脸。莫寒伸出手指，压平了戴萌拧在一起的眉头，“你在想什么？”

“想，想你什么时候才答应做我女朋友，然后我就可以和其他人讲不准半夜跑过来找你，不可以对你动手动脚，尤其是孙芮孔肖吟她们几个。孔肖吟之前也还在台上亲你！”讲到后来，戴萌自己都气呼呼的。莫寒捏捏狼崽的脸颊，嗯，手感良好，看着戴萌幽怨的眼神，莫寒扑哧一下乐了，然后正色道：“想让我同意也可以，但是我有一个要求。”

戴萌竖起耳朵，一脸认真的倾听，莫寒凑近狼崽的耳边，“这个要求就是，我要在上面一次。”话音刚落，戴萌的脖子和耳垂处泛起了红晕。


	8. 第八章

戴萌僵直了身子，莫寒看她一副如临大敌的模样，笑眯眯地说：“平时不是使坏很会吗？怎么现在倒不好意思了？”戴萌梗着脖子，嘴硬道：“谁不好意思了，我怕你不会罢了。”莫寒倒也不急着揭露戴萌泛红的耳垂，只是轻描淡写的说：“你难道忘了一开始是谁在教谁吗？某位一开始可是个实践小白哦。”

闻言，戴萌抿了一下嘴巴，说来有损颜面，但一开始的哲学实践确实是在莫寒的指导下完成的，思至此，戴萌埋到莫寒的胸口，在两块丰满的浑圆中转来转去。莫寒被转圈的脑袋弄得痒痒的，正想伸手固定住不安分的头，就听见胸口传来小小的声音，“那你轻一点哦。”

小狼崽撒娇的声音又软又甜，莫寒觉得心口似乎有些什么在烧，戴萌抬起眼，下巴还在胸口靠着，大大的眼睛里写满了娇弱，尽管莫寒知道那是装的，也免不了心动。轻咳一声，“总之，我要在上面一次。”戴萌见莫寒意志蛮坚决的，心想倒也不是什么大不了了，反正以前有几次她看到莫寒高潮的样子也被弄得挺难受，现在她愿意帮自己解决，就当下铺享受一下也好。

“那，我等着姐姐来吃我。”戴萌故意装成细细软软的声调逗她。

莫寒露出不明意味的微笑，低头对着戴萌：“好的，我会吃你的”故意在吃字上咬重了音，戴萌才反应过来自己话语间的歧义，脸都红了，这样说的好像自己要求莫寒那个一样，“我，我不是那个意思。”莫寒捂着嘴巴笑得很开心，难得看到戴萌羞涩的一面，更想逗逗年下了，“咬着吃好像会更好吃。”戴萌闭上眼，脸色的红度又加深了一分，论谈情说爱今晚月色真美这种事情，她是真的比不过莫寒。

戴萌狼狈的起身，“啊，我突然想起来我还有事就先走了。”再待下去她怕莫寒把她调戏的颜面尽失，以后还怎么当攻。莫寒倒也没有阻止，只是坐在椅子上，像旧时代的地主一样对着自己家的长工说：“回去之后乖乖等我，洗干净的那种。”莫寒眨眨眼，戴萌转身碰倒了放在桌子上包，手忙脚乱的放好，迎着莫寒似笑非笑的眼神，同手同脚的走出了房间。

本来想着总选单结束两人可以把羞羞的事做了，结果戴萌又要跟734的活动，莫寒眉毛一拧，无奈的打开手机看那人一个小时还没回复自己的消息，估计又在忙。等到两人都有时间的时候已经是终报后了，莫寒拿着戴萌的小学生作文去找她商量文案，戴萌不服气莫寒对她小学生作文的评价，手舞足蹈地开始比划自己的创意。

莫寒靠在戴萌大皇冠的床枕上，看着狼崽跟唱大戏一样比划完了吸血鬼与公主的爱恨情仇，累倒在莫寒的大腿上，莫寒把手放在戴萌脸侧，然后问了一个问题，“那结局呐？”戴萌想也不想地回答“死了呗，反正最后一届，挂掉完事了。”莫寒被戴萌随意地答案气的用力拍了一下戴萌的肩膀，打出清脆的声音，戴萌嗷地一下坐起身，揉着自己被打的肩膀。莫寒气呼呼地说:“怎么能都挂了呐？那不就be了嘛，不行，寓意不好！”

“又不是真的，就是表演嘛！”戴萌委屈地说，“那也不行，寓意不好，不要！”莫寒对于这类东西执念较深，不可以说Goodbye，不可以两人一起挂掉。戴萌打了个哈欠，又重新躺倒莫寒大腿上，“那你想一个嘛，来，安娜妈妈抱抱，嗯，真乖，mua~”

莫寒思索了一会儿，好像吸血鬼把人类变成同类有一个仪式，这个可以用来设置剧情吗？莫寒开始掏出手机搜索吸血鬼的仪式，看完了之后，心里有了个想法，推了推正跟安娜玩的开心的狼崽，“你看这个，你可以假装吸血，把我变成吸血鬼，这样你就杀不死我了，我也没法杀你，这样逻辑就通了。”戴萌怀里抱着安娜，皱着眉头听莫寒跟她讲解初拥，听得糊里糊涂，“就是我咬你一口呗。”

莫寒一大段话哽在喉头，又艰难地咽了下去，“对，没错。”“哦，这简单，那我同意。安娜，你同不同意？你说你也同意妈妈咬她呀？”戴萌拿着安娜的脚脚上下晃动，安娜眼睛盯了戴萌一会儿，又嫌弃般的转回去，莫寒被逗得直笑，想伸手摸摸安娜的脑袋，安娜傲娇的把脑袋往后撤，露出长长的脖子，用下巴看着莫寒，莫寒手停在半空中，这猫是真不给面子，哪怕自己是她妈妈的女朋友也不给摸，挫败的放下胳膊，无奈地看着正乐的开心的戴萌。

戴萌看见自己女朋友撅着嘴“温和”得注视着自己，赶紧松手把安娜放了，安娜轻巧地蹦到床下，翘着尾巴，走到猫垫旁，慵懒地躺上去，伸了个长长的懒腰，随后眼睛眯着，显然对床上两个人类的打情骂俏并不感兴趣。莫寒视线从猫转到人，“猫随主人，都只会欺负人”，莫寒随手捏了一把戴萌的腰间软肉，戴萌满脸都是问号，和我有什么关系？不过俗话说的好，不要和你的女朋友讲道理，因为能和你讲道理的都不再是你的女朋友。戴萌决定换个话题，用头蹭蹭莫寒的脖子，“安娜不让你撸，狼崽让你撸。”

“撸哪？”莫寒笑得格外有深意。

戴萌没想到莫寒一下把车开到高速，想踩下刹车就发现全是油门，莫寒一脸人畜无害的表情，说着儿童不宜的话题，“初拥除了换血还有其他的方式，而且....”莫寒伸出食指，从吸血鬼饱满的嘴唇往下滑，“而且，公主成为了吸血鬼之后还要对吸血鬼做一遍一样的事。”暗示意味浓重的话语在提醒戴萌关于上次上下铺的问题，在莫寒的手指即将抵达戴萌胸口的时候，戴萌握住了莫寒的手，“那个，安娜还在这”戴萌不敢直视莫寒的眼睛“要不然，晚上去你那”戴萌声音越来越小，莫寒看着自己害羞的小狼崽，忍不住心中的悸动，在戴萌的嘴巴上轻吻了八次，然后说：“晚上八点，等你。”说完，莫寒优雅地起身，留下一个在床上抱着被子的小狼。

晚上快八点，戴萌洗完澡之后鬼鬼祟祟的打开房门，探头看看左右走廊无人，快速关门走到莫寒房间，拿卡刷开房门，迅速转身进屋锁门，动作一气呵成，戴萌满意地点了点头，自己身手果然不错，转过身来看见一团黑影，吓得戴萌一声尖叫，莫寒把头发捋到后面，看着吓得贴门的戴萌，好笑地说：“你怎么跟做贼一样。”戴萌这才看清是莫寒刚洗完澡在梳头发，拍拍胸脯，坐到床边，“对呀，偷心贼。”莫寒扑哧一乐，知道戴萌是因为第一次有点紧张，便也不再逗她，只是把自己头发梳理好之后坐到了戴萌旁边。

大概有两三分钟的时间，两人坐着都没有说话，空气中一度凝滞着尴尬地氛围，戴萌在心里打鼓，虽然是第一次但是对方是莫寒也没关系，反正早晚都会有这一天，自己干脆点吧。正想转过头跟莫寒说，嘴巴就被莫寒吻住了，一瞬间，戴萌想到她和莫寒的初吻，也是莫寒主动吻过来的，戴萌看到吻着自己的莫寒闭着眼睛，睫毛轻颤，心中一软，也闭上了眼睛感受这个吻。

莫寒主导的亲吻会更加温柔，莫寒把戴萌的唇瓣轻柔地含弄一遍，戴萌的嘴唇软软的，比莫寒自己的唇要热一些，用舌尖划过会尝出甜甜的味道。说不清楚两个人谁把这个吻加深了，舌头舔过戴萌排列整齐的牙齿，再往里面探索，戴萌有力的舌头纠缠上来，两条湿滑的舌头便在口腔里玩起了捉迷藏，一会儿莫寒的舌尖追逐戴萌，一会儿莫寒把舌头缩回，引得戴萌把舌头伸进自己的口腔。

随着两人相贴的嘴唇逐渐摩擦升温，空气里温度似乎也开始升高，莫寒的手从戴萌的腰侧向上抚摸，尽管隔着衣服，戴萌依旧能感觉到莫寒手心的火热，缓慢摩擦了几下腰侧，手掌来到了曲线更加明显的地方，两人嘴巴还紧紧贴在一起，来不及吞咽的口水在嘴角处流下一条晶亮。莫寒的鼻息逐渐粗重，手掌盖住了戴萌的胸口，饱满的弧度充满了手心，捏一下，引得戴萌从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，隔着衣服的抚弄让莫寒不太满足，另一只手从下摆脱去戴萌的上衣，解胸口的扣子时莫寒两只手正好搭在山峰上，戴萌能清楚的感觉到自己的皮肤一寸寸的袒露在莫寒眼前，解完所有的扣子，莫寒终于分开两人缠绵的热吻。

黑色内衣下包裹着挺拔的乳肉，白皙的肤色和黑色的内衣形成了强烈的对比，“黑色的？”莫寒的声音有些哑，“上次，你不是说你喜欢嘛。”戴萌声音也有些不稳，“我很喜欢。”莫寒不再说话，直接把灼热的唇覆在露出来的软肉上，用嘴巴叼住一块乳肉含在嘴里亲吻，鼻子里满是乳香的味道，把露出来的地方亲完了，莫寒起身看着戴萌脖子上突出的线条和胸口自己亲出来的红痕，升起了一种想要更多的冲动。

把戴萌的内衣解开脱下，姣好的形状傲立，即使坐着也是漂亮的碗型，顶点的红樱桃接触到冷空气有些瑟瑟发抖，颤颤巍巍的样子让人怜爱，莫寒一手抚摸戴萌的后背，一手托住戴萌的一边乳房，用大拇指左右来回的摩擦乳头，有时往下抚弄一下，看着乳尖的跳跃，直至乳头从一个小点肿胀成小圆球，戴萌忍不住别过头喘息，莫寒做这些事得时候并不急切，但越缓慢越显得色情。看到一只乳房被玩出感觉了，莫寒把戴萌推到在床上，居高临下地看着戴萌的反应，用手包住另一只，揉面团一样玩弄，看似没有在敏感处逗留，但每次揉弄到顶点处莫寒都会加重一些气力，戴萌的喘息越来越重，仅仅只是被用手玩弄两颗乳房，但是戴萌已经觉得自己有些受不了了。

莫寒两只手放在饱满的两侧，同时用食指和大拇指转动已经挺立的奶尖，转动的速度越来越快，戴萌忍不住发出了“嗯啊~”的声音，莫寒低下头，用舌头开始爬山，从山顶处用舌面贴着一下一下的向上舔，到最敏感的山顶处偏偏也只是舔一下，戴萌的闷哼随莫寒的从下到上的舔弄而逐渐升高，却因山顶的不满足而回落，两边都这样重复几次后，乳头倒是被舌面染得亮晶晶，但实则根本没有被抚慰到。莫寒盯着嫩红色的娇艳，张开嘴巴，把红色藏到自己的嘴巴里，先是含弄，似乎都能砸巴出甜丝丝的味道，再用牙齿和舌头刮弄脆弱的小点，乳尖的快感由神经传到戴萌的大脑，戴萌发出一声极其柔媚的呻吟，莫寒更是用力的吸住小点，用舌头不停拨弄，在戴萌呻吟声越来越高的时候松开，乳头弹回去荡出一层乳波，美丽耀眼。戴萌昏沉的脑子里满是另一只乳房空虚的感觉，幸好莫寒没有让戴萌等太久，手指夹住刚才被自己咬的硬硬的奶头，又把另一边含到了自己嘴巴里，乳头一进入温暖湿润的口腔，强烈的快感袭来，戴萌忍不住夹紧了双腿，闭眼体会莫寒灵活的舌头拨弄自己的敏感，莫寒又舔又吸，把另一边也玩的肿胀不堪。

“好甜。”莫寒松开嘴巴，由衷地发出感叹，戴萌心里又喜欢又郁闷，女朋友说喜欢自己的身体自然是令人愉悦的，但是自己常年在上的人怎么会有那么强烈的反应？难道自己搞错了，自己才应该是下面的那个？还没等戴萌思考完上下铺的大事，莫寒就开始伸手褪下戴萌的裤子，戴萌悄悄抬起屁股让莫寒能更顺利的脱下她的衣物。黑色内裤里包裹着无尽的风光，两条线条饱满的双腿笔直的并立着，迷人的三角对莫寒有极大的诱惑力。

莫寒圆润的指头从小腿一直往上划，留下一道看不见的痕迹，一直划到腿根处，戴萌的私处比较饱满，尤其这种夹紧的姿势更突出明显的弧度。莫寒用手指在腿根正上方转圈，戴萌闭着眼睛都能感受到莫寒手指的路线，先是一圈圈扩大的打转，然后沿着饱满的弧度向下，在狭窄的路段中穿行，莫寒感觉手指下的温度越来越高，棉质的内裤隐隐有了湿意，勾起一抹笑容，整个手掌钻进严防死守的禁地，大摇大摆的抚弄。“啊~嗯~莫莫~”本就火热的私处被莫寒整个手掌不断地揉按，穴口，阴蒂都被有意无意地挤压，很快内裤的中心就被濡湿了，莫寒用手指顶住那块湿透的布料用力的往里顶弄揉按，成功引起了戴萌克制不住的呻吟和更多的水渍。

莫寒在戴萌身下的手不停，上身贴近，用略带撒娇的语气说，“你把内裤脱了好不好？”戴萌羞耻地满面通红，当下铺任凭蹂躏也就算了，还要自己脱掉最后的防守，“要脱你脱，我才，唔，不...不要。”讲到后来因快感声音都有些变调。莫寒挑了挑眉，“真的不要？”说着下面的手也加重了力气，隔着内裤找到了最敏感的那个小点，重重的按压，被莫寒拿捏到最准确的弱点，戴萌舒服地整个身子都在微微颤抖，“要不要？”莫寒又问了一遍。莫寒看到戴萌睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪，生出了些许无辜的柔弱，戴萌本不想主动脱下，但是莫寒把自己平时对她的手法尽数施展在自己身上，下体黏腻的感觉过于明显，隔着内裤只能隔靴搔痒，难解欲望。戴萌缓慢地褪下最后一层遮蔽，当内裤彻底褪下时，莫寒的呼吸明显急促了起来，戴萌的胸口因为紧张的心情上下起伏，挺翘的奶尖更加紧绷。

莫寒用手指捏住一颗红豆把玩，另一只手伸进腿间，两人都发出了舒爽的声音，直接肉贴肉的触碰带来的刺激是无法用语言描述的。莫寒手指在裂缝处划弄，分开保护阴道的丰满阴户，裂缝里的黏液一下子流了出来，“啊~啊~嗯，啊”莫寒用食指在吐水的洞口涂抹，确定手指湿润后就开始攻击洞口上方不太明显的小核。手指刚碰到小核，戴萌的身子猛地一颤，“不要~唔唔~啊...”莫寒低下头，把一颗乳头含住开始吮吸，手指恶劣地刮弄戴萌过分敏感的阴蒂，修剪干净的指头擦过逐渐发硬的小核，淫水悄悄地开始泛滥。快感像电流穿过戴萌的全身，无意识的抱住在自己胸口含弄的莫寒，下体被刺激往向后躲紧接着又主动贴上莫寒的手指，矛盾的快感不断积累。

莫寒吐出被自己吸的发红发胀的乳头，专心致志的开始攻击小穴，一只手从胸口向下，在戴萌的屁股上四处作乱，玩弄阴蒂的手从和风细雨转变为狂风暴雨，两根手指按住小核防止逃脱，打着转的抠弄，下体的液体越流越多，随着莫寒抠弄的动作发出卟叽卟叽的声音。戴萌仰起头，发出难耐地低吟，快感一波接着一波的从被一个小点往整个身体蔓延，自己好像在一片汪洋大海中沉浮，莫寒手上加快了攻势，戴萌紧紧抓住床单想曲起膝盖躲避这种快感却被莫寒勾腿压住。莫寒专注的看着戴萌频临高潮的面庞，她是漂亮的，哪怕在这种被欲望驱使的情况也散发着勾人魂魄的美，戴萌感觉一阵陌生的抽搐即将来临，“停下，别~啊啊~~，太，太多了。”不规律收缩的阴蒂在莫寒手指下无助的哭泣，莫寒俯身吻住戴萌，戴萌抱住莫寒，下体紧紧夹着莫寒的手，整个阴道口都因为强烈的高潮不停抖动。莫寒松开戴萌的嘴巴，安抚性的在戴萌侧脸不断亲吻，下身的手却没有抽出来，温柔地等年下度过第一次的高潮体验。


	9. 第九章

“唔”戴萌终于从陌生又强烈的快感中清醒，觉得自己的喉咙有些干哑，莫寒把手抽出来放到戴萌腰上，“还好吗？”声音很温柔，年下却觉得有些羞窘，莫寒知道戴萌比较好面子，即使很舒服也不好意思说，在额头上落下一个结实而轻柔地吻，说道：“你以前总是问我舒不舒服，我只是想通过这样的方式让你感受一下，和你做的时候真的很舒服，大家都是女孩子，我希望你也能体验这种感觉”莫寒的声音有些抖，说出这番心意需要很坦诚的勇气，“我希望你也能很舒服，而这种舒服地感觉是我给你的。我们在一起，我也想给你同等的快乐。”

戴萌看着莫寒专注而真挚的眼睛，张张嘴却不知道该说什么，心里涌上一股感动的热潮，她以为莫寒只是单纯的想体验一下主导的感觉，没想到是为了让她体会性爱的快感，太多的感动的情绪充盈在心口，戴萌的眼睛开始泛起泪光，这是莫寒始料未及的，赶紧揉揉小狼的脸，想逗她开心。戴萌吸吸鼻子，眼泪还是不争气的流下，“那你，你以后会不会一直对我那么好？”莫寒哑然失笑，这种时候她才意识到自己对那个天不怕地不怕的人来说是姐姐，姐姐揉揉自己的眉心，无奈地安抚：“会，会的。”

“那你会不会一直在我身边不离开我？”

“会。”

“那你会不会一直做我女朋友，一直只爱我，不准不理我，不准和别人打情骂俏。”

这都是什么问题，年下表达占有欲的方式真的很幼稚，戴萌撅起嘴巴，“你回答嘛!”迫于自己对戴萌撒娇的顶抗力为0，莫寒开口道：“会，会一直做你的女朋友，只爱你，不会不理你，不会和别人打情骂俏，我什么时候和别人打情骂俏了？”戴萌选择性的忽略了最后一句话，满足的抱着莫寒露出了幸福地傻笑。莫寒也悄悄笑了，两个相拥感受静谧空气中的甜蜜美好。

抱着抱着戴萌感觉有些不对劲，有只手在腰侧来回滑动，莫寒对着戴萌露出一个罕见的笑容，“可是，我刚才还没有进去。”戴萌当然知道这话是什么意思，垂下眼帘当做默许，只是委屈地说“你轻一点，我真的怕疼。”莫寒的手探到小穴，虽然因为过去了几分钟，整个阴户外面已经干了，但是穴口处还是有大量的淫水，尽管十分湿润，但莫寒还是想让戴萌更轻松地容纳她，“你还记得上次你让我吃你吗？”“我不是那个意思！”戴萌发出羞愤的声音。

莫寒没有回答，只是右手开始在私处揉弄，“唔”熟悉地快感从私处传来，戴萌发出一声轻喘，莫寒像小兽一样啃咬戴萌十分紧实的肩膀，然后逐渐向下，用舌头撩拨几下乳头，又含住舔弄几口，便继续向下，轻轻的舔过腹肌，戴萌倒抽一口气，马甲线更加明显，在下腹处轻吻几下，来到了桃花源地。莫寒顺滑的长发在戴萌大腿处若有若无的扫过，痒痒的感觉似乎从大腿的肌肉传到了腿心处的软肉，不受控制的在莫寒手心迎合。

倒三角的黑色毛发略显凌乱，戴萌的双腿只是微微分开，露出一小部分的景色，莫寒退出手指，指头与唇瓣间连着一根黏丝，狼崽发出一声压抑的喘息，双腿紧绷，不知该不该合拢，她可以预想到接下来的场景。春色引人入胜，莫寒觉得自己的私处也早已潮湿泛滥，内心的渴望化作对戴萌更多的侵犯，引出她不为人知的另一面。莫寒抚摸戴萌紧绷的大腿，缓解第一次被口的紧张，摸起来手感格外丝滑，紧致。莫寒低下头，用手指分开杂乱的毛发，露出饱满的软肉和中间夹着的阴蒂，穴口藏在更深处等待女主人的光临。莫寒不急着分开双腿露出所有风光，反攻这件事得细细品味，她想要戴萌主动分开双腿，用含着泪的大眼睛露出乞求的眼色，她才会好好的满足她。

莫寒伸出软舌，调皮地舔了一下软肉，“啊~”比手指更强烈的触感冲击戴萌的神经，舌头伸更长了，舌尖成勾状一下一下的勾弄阴核，勾弄完了就绕着小核打转，“不要~莫~~啊......别这样，嗯嗯~~”戴萌的双腿不自主的自己打开了，莫寒大半个身子都挤进了双腿间，舌头与软肉拍打的声音，水声，自己的呻吟声，太多的信息冲的戴萌头晕眼花，只想要再多一点，再深一点。莫寒肩膀稍一用力，整个身体都钻进了腿间，美丽的花园门户大开，狭小红嫩的通道口骄傲的展示自己曲径通幽处绝妙风光，还不知羞耻的继续流淌出透明的液体。莫寒像着了魔一样贴近那个洞口，戴萌身上的每个部位都对她有强烈的吸引力，不管是那张脸，还是现在自己面前的私密处。伸出舌头，整个嘴巴贴住小阴唇，开始卖力的吮吸，发出啧啧的水声，“莫莫~~不要，别舔了~我~啊~我真的不行了”戴萌看着莫寒的黑色头颅在自己腿间上下舔舐，视觉的冲击带动身体的紧缩，莫寒感觉到穴口在收缩，但正尝到美味的莫寒才不会放过到嘴的食物，对着阴唇用力舔弄，阴唇乖乖地分开，莫寒把舌尖努力地往里探，“啊~~别伸进去~不行，我不行了~~啊”阴道的软肉紧紧夹着莫寒的舌尖，也不知是不想更深入还是不舍得入侵者离开。莫寒感觉自己的舌头陷入一团沼泽，还没有被插过的通道太紧，进退维谷，索性直接舌尖上下抖动，带给戴萌一阵阵的快感，鼻尖正好对着硬硬的阴蒂不停顶弄。戴萌已经放弃挣扎，只是从嘴里发出难受又欢愉的声音。

好像那种抽搐的感觉又要到了，莫寒感觉到阴蒂开始抽动，加紧了舌头的攻势，速度加快的同时浅浅不停用舌头进出阴道。不行，真的不行了，戴萌感觉自己承受不了更多的快感，用手把莫寒推开，莫寒没有防备，舌头抽出来的瞬间，摩擦的快感就开始爆发了，戴萌自己都能感受到阴蒂和阴道强烈的收缩和抖动，阴道里的淫水随着肌肉的收缩被挤出来，比第一次的高潮来的更加强烈。莫寒从床上坐起来，看着戴萌岔开的双腿下大片的液体，知道她已经做好被进入的准备了。

伸手把高潮到脸通红的戴萌拉到自己身上，“这次，我真的要进去咯？”戴萌轻轻点点头，“可是，我要吃奶。”年下弱气地说。莫寒愣了一下，随后脱去了上身的衣物，脱掉内衣的时候，莫寒才发现自己的乳头早就挺得高高的，戴萌顺势咬住在脸庞磨蹭的奶头，含糊不清的说“慢点进去。”莫寒轻嘶一口，强迫自己习惯胸口的快感，手指伸到私处抠弄，抠的戴萌扭着腰想躲开，手指点到嫩穴口，轻轻戳一下，滑滑的，软软的，食指慢慢伸进去，刚进一个指节，戴萌吐出肉嘟嘟的奶头，太强烈的刺激让她怕自己用力会伤到莫寒。紧致，湿滑，这是莫寒进入的一个感觉，尽管只进了一点点，但是深处仿佛有更多的蠕动，莫寒顶住手指被紧紧包裹的压力奋力前行，进到一半的时候，戴萌发出不适的声音，莫寒知道这个时候长痛不如短痛，索性直接一插到底，戴萌猛地僵直身子，“疼~啊~里面~嗯”第一次被异物进入的疼痛感让小狼崽委屈地哭起来，莫寒赶紧揉揉她的乳房，想用更多的快感分散下面的疼痛。

狼崽泄愤般的咬住莫寒的乳头来回拉扯，手指完全插入后没有抽动，只等戴萌适应，过了两三分钟，莫寒觉得戴萌已经适应了，缓慢地抽动手指，“啊....啊....”手指一下一下的插进又抽出，被进入的感觉随着莫寒的动作显得格外清晰，真的好舒服，戴萌忍不住发出呻吟。莫寒的手指感觉到阴道里的软肉一环一环的紧紧吸住她的手指，随着她的抽插带出不少淫水，水越多插的越顺利，莫寒加快了速度，手指用力的捅进去转个圈再退回到穴口，然后猛地进入，“啊.....莫莫.......太快了.....嗯嗯....好舒服”被猛烈的抽插顶的戴萌的呻吟破碎凌乱，噗呲噗呲的水声听得莫寒十分性奋，把戴萌双腿分到最大，再深深一捅，戴萌翘起屁股想甩掉被插到底的酸爽，莫寒的回应只是更用力的操弄，修长有力的手指插得洞口咕唧咕唧的冒水，阴道的软肉配合着抽插，手指插进来就羞羞怯怯的围上去亲吻，离开时又不舍得收缩，莫寒头上都开始冒汗，把戴萌操的咿咿呀呀乱叫的感觉真的很好，莫寒插进去又用力的顶了一下，“哦....啊.....顶到了....”被操到深处的戴萌忍不住浪叫，抽出手指然后两根手指捅进去，戴萌胯骨一下子顶起来，太爽了，莫寒真的好会，被操的浑身酥麻的戴萌脑子里面只有这句话。

莫寒盯着被自己操的有点发红的阴穴，忍不住想把它插得更加淫乱的念头，手指不顾热情软肉的挽留，捅到深处还在里面抠挖，“不行....不要抠那里......啊...哦....我...好棒....啊啊”灵活的手指抠的整个小穴里酸软无比，想让更用力的抽插，戴萌顶起屁股随着莫寒的手指轻轻晃动，莫寒被戴萌的主动刺激到了，大开大合的进进出出，次次插到最底部，外面的手指也随着抽插撞到阴蒂，爽的戴萌再也没力气迎合，只能气喘吁吁地乖乖张着腿被莫寒插的哎哎直叫。“爽不爽？”莫寒都想不到这种话会在自己嘴里说出来，但是太淫乱了，莫寒只想说点什么让戴萌被操到难忘，“爽....啊啊啊....好爽....”戴萌被干的只会迎合没有力气思考。莫寒操的更欢了，不仅次次用力，还变着角度的插，整个小穴都被操开了，两片可怜的阴唇被插的歪歪斜斜，淫水因为摩擦变成了白色堆积在洞口，看的莫寒再也控制不住力度，狠命操弄，“啊啊.....我不行了.....别插了....”戴萌被操的脚趾头都紧紧蜷缩着，太多了，好像又快到了，只能哀声求饶“快到了......好舒服....我真的不行了...要到了....啊啊啊啊”戴萌整个阴道剧烈的收缩，小腹都收缩的一颤一颤的，莫寒感觉自己的手指被吸的舒服极了，忍不住又捅了一下，“啊”刚高潮完了戴萌发出抗议的声音，莫寒抽出手指，穴肉又抖了一下，没有物体堵塞的甬道流出被打成白色的淫水，莫寒看着然后凑到戴萌耳边，“你水也好多，刚才是不是被操的爽死了。”

戴萌缓过来，听到莫寒不怀好意的询问，一时语塞，毕竟自己刚才确实扭着屁股想让莫寒插的再深一点，但是，质疑攻的话是要付出代价的。戴萌一个翻身就把莫寒压倒了身下，莫寒没想到戴萌这么快就恢复，小声惊呼，戴萌的手直接撩开裤子往里摸，肉穴里早已泥泞不堪，摸一把就满手滑腻，戴萌抽出手掌展示给莫寒看，“你不是也憋得不行了？想不想挨操？”湿漉漉的手指还垂下一丝黏液，莫寒看着口干舌燥，鬼使神差的，莫寒伸出舌头，把戴萌的手指舔舐干净，然后把食指和中指含在嘴里，模拟交合的动作吞吐手指，上目线看着目瞪口呆的戴萌。戴萌深深的呼出一口气才找回自己的声音，“看来那里已经骚的不行了，翻过去跪着，屁股撅起来。”莫寒转身跪着，屁股高高翘起，骚水顺着大腿根就流了下来，莫寒转过头看着戴萌瞪大了眼睛猛瞧自己私处，想被进入的冲动让她左右轻轻晃动肉穴，细软的声音诱惑力十足的说：“想挨操，快进来嘛。”戴萌看着莫寒撅着屁股，私处一览无遗还晃着屁股求操的淫浪样子鼻血都快流出来了，今天必须得把这小骚货操的下不来床才行，手指狠狠的捅进阴道，也不用什么前戏，莫寒爽的哦的一声夹紧了穴里的手指，戴萌大力的抽插，淫水溅到床单上，大腿上，太深了，莫寒把头埋在床单里，戴萌力气好大，每次操的她都怀疑自己的小穴会不会被插坏，戴萌也觉得好爽，穴肉湿湿软软的，水又多，后入的姿势让她能很清楚的看到自己的手指是怎么进入阴道的。莫寒渐渐被干的没有力气，上半身趴在床上，只有下半身还不知羞耻的翘着，戴萌狠狠地插进去又快速的抽出，带出莫寒腰身的一次次抖动，没有接着插进去，而是把莫寒上半身捞起来，一只手从后面捏着奶子玩弄，另一只手停在穴口，“想要自己动。”“不要嘛~”莫寒试图撒娇，用自己的湿穴不断去触碰戴萌的手指，戴萌偏偏把手指绕开了，戳戳阴蒂，扣扣阴唇，就是不插穴，莫寒被胸口的快感和下体的瘙痒磨的顶不住，回头瞪了一眼戴萌，虽是瞪但在春意正浓的脸上却端的是一副千娇百媚的模样。

戴萌看到莫寒屁股用力的往后顶，找到自己的手指，浑圆的翘臀裂开一道口子吞进自己的手指，一点一点的消失进下面的小嘴，完全吞没后莫寒发出一声满足的叹息，然后腰身前后挺动让手指在自己穴里抽送，自己主动的好处就是可以控制方向与力度，哪里痒就往哪里顶，顶的莫寒浑身酥软，来来回回的耸动几十次之后，渐渐觉得没了力气，速度又慢了下来。“哦”莫寒猛地发出呻吟，因为戴萌又开始抽动起来，次次到底，啪啪直响，手指准确的找到那个不寻常的点磨弄，磨得莫寒腰肢泛软，淫水泛滥，雪白的屁股在戴萌眼前晃来晃去，晃得戴萌心里一股邪火，啪的一声拍在屁股上，留下一个掌印，莫寒哎呦一声，但莫名的羞耻和舒服地感觉让她忍不住又把小穴夹紧了，“啊，怎么又紧了，这么舒服吗？小骚货。”戴萌一边插一边有节奏的拍打，看着臀浪波动，“快点说。”屁股被打的更用力了，莫寒强忍着舒服到极致的快感，断断续续地说：“啊~好舒服~被你操的好舒服~哦哦哦~又顶到了~别顶里面.....不行....要喷了.....啊...真的要喷了....”莫寒尖叫一声，屁股无力的倒在床上，穴口一下下的抽动，挤出大堆粘液。

戴萌趴在莫寒身上，看着莫寒高潮后满头大汗的样子，心里爱意涌动，亲亲露出来的耳朵，“你刚才叫的好大声，辛亏这两天隔壁没人。”莫寒羞窘的推开戴萌，半是抱怨半是撒娇：“谁让你刚才打人家屁股，打的好疼。”圆溜溜的眼睛写满了委屈，“谁让你刚才屁股扭得那么欢，我忍不住嘛。打疼了？我给你揉揉。”戴萌揉揉跟面包一样松软的屁股，莫寒低着头感受火热的手掌在屁股上揉捏，手环在了戴萌腰上，情不自禁的吻了上去，戴萌把手抽回来也环抱住莫寒，加深了吻，两人足足吻了将近三分钟才分开。

莫寒看着戴萌，眼里的温柔和爱意快化为实质，戴萌捏捏小圆脸，觉得十分可爱，嘴上又开始调戏，“人家第一次都给你了，你以后要对我负责哦。”莫寒翻个白眼，嗤嗤的笑，“我要是不负责怎么办？”戴萌一怔，随即拧着两条眉毛说，“那我就抱着安娜在你门口写大字报，就说你是个负心汉，丢下我们娘俩出去花天酒地了。”莫寒被逗得乐不可支，娇嗔道：“我看你才像花天酒地的。”戴萌也傻傻地乐了，半是玩笑半是认真的说：“不会的，以后的路我会陪你一起走，无论还在不在snh。”莫寒看着戴萌，眼神略带疑惑，“你是说？”

戴萌点点莫寒的鼻子，“我是说，离开了这里，我们也要在一起。所以，要不要和我一起去青你？”莫寒一时间没有消化这些信息，呆滞着思考。

戴萌又加了一句：“不允许拒绝。”莫寒凝视着戴萌的脸，眼神对视，两人都没有躲避，莫寒突然笑了，“那好呀。”戴萌也笑了，情不自禁的开始拥吻。窗外有一轮月亮，月亮后面是宁静的夜，这个夜很深，最适合相爱的人共处浪漫时分，夜已深沉，最适合亲密的人敞开疲惫的心门。


End file.
